Journeys Anew
by Gin Miko
Summary: FINISHED:::squeal to The Clow Crystals:SM Xover:Sakura,Syaoran,Kimari and Ryu begin a new journey also for the Sailor Scouts. After Master Long the Cardcaptors escaped foe revives and joins forces with Beryl. Now they must join to finish this evil for th
1. Chapter 1

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story.

Info: This is the squeal to The Clow Crystals I advise you read that fic first before you start on this one. Remember Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari and Ryu are now 17. Serena, Mina, Lita, Rei, and Amy are all 17. Darien, Kunsite/Kevin, Jadeite/Jason, Nephrite/ Nate, Zoysite/ Zack are all nineteen in my fic.

Chapter 1

Sakura didn't go to sleep very well that night. She was kind of said that her vacation was cut short because of Long's reappearance and she knew it would be hard if he had anything to do with the people Serena and her friends fought. Sakura knew Serena Tsukino form a while ago.

Flashback

It was on a trip with her high school cheerleading team when their football team played a team from another district. Sakura had felt an evil presence and went to check it out before the foot ball game started in the free time they had. Not knowing who would see her she through on the outfit she was taking back to Tomoyo that day. It was a short mini skort that was pink and had white shorts which were way shorter then the skirt part. The top was a tight fitting tank top which was white with pink long scooped sleeves with a star at her neck. The shirt was one that wouldn't fly up when she ran, jumped or flew which she did now. On her feet were knee high boots also pink with gold stars at the top. She wore her hair in a ponytail with a pink ribbon flowing behind her. Over her eyes as a white mask like the one she wore in the play as the princess. She flew to the park where the presence was coming from she could now feel several others. She flew into a tree carefully landing on a branch where she could see everything. There were nine girls in outfits with skirts just a little shorter then hers. One blond girl looked to be the leader she had wings almost like Sakura's. There was also one man who wore a tux with the hat, cape, and cane to match. They were battling a monster that looked like a dragon but was made of glass or something because every attack they shot at it bounced into another direction. Sakura could feel all of their power levels waning slowly. The dragon sucked in its breath preparing to attack. Sakura saw the flames in the back of it throat first and just as it spit them out Sakura jumped for the tree.

"Shield Card protect those people," she cried. The shield card reflected all the flames until the Dragon stopped noticing that its attack had failed.

"Shield Card Return?" yelled Sakura landing on the bench in the middle of the fight off to the side. Everyone turned to her.

"How do you think you are to come into my battle?" the dragon snarled. Sakura blinked. 'It could talk,' she thought.

"Um well I felt an evil presence and when I got here it looked like they needed help. I certainly wasn't going to help a force with as bad an aura as you," she shot back at the monster. It looked her up and down. A look Sakura didn't like at all.

"Are you also a Sailor Scout?" it asked turning to her. Sakura blinked again.

"A what?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter who she is all that matters is that you're finished," said the other girl with wings. She raised a staff like thing with a moon and crystal that the top. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," she yelled. The crystal pulsed and shot at the monster turning it into dust.

"Whoa," was all Sakura could say. They all turned to her. She gulped. "Um well gotta go," she said turning away.

"Wait who are you?" asked a girl with short blue hair.

"Well I could ask you the same thing," said Sakura trying to avoid the question. Another girl with aquamarine hair stepped up.

"I have ways of finding out," she said. Sakura lifted a card.

"Mirror Card show me who they really are," she said tapping the card. At once a mirror image of each of the fighters showed up right next to her. Five of the girls were students of the high school her high school was playing against. One of the girls was in middle school the youngest one with the straight dark purple hair. Four others were college students.

"How did you do that?" asked a girl with extra short dirty blond hair. Her mirror image looked like a tomboy.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell?" Sakura asked. The girl with long blond hair in pigtails streaming from two balls and blue eyes stepped up.

"We promise if you don't," she said. Sakura nodded and snapped her fingers. A trick she had learned. She now stood in her regular cheerleading costume. The star key was back around her neck and the Sakura Cards in her hidden pocket

"Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto from Tomeada. I'm also the Mistress of the Sakura Cards," she announced. One by one the people powered down and introduced themselves.

"I'm Setsune Guardian of the Gate of Time and Sailor Pluto," announced one of the order girls. She had long black hair with green highlights.

"I am Hotaru Sailor Saturn Scout of Death and Rebirth," announced the youngest girl.

"I am Micharu Sailor Neptune," announced the aquamarine haired girl.

"I am Amara Sailor Uranus," said the tomboy looking girl.

"I am Rei Sailor Mars," said a high school girl. She had a spiritual aura about her.

"I'm Amy Sailor Mercury," said the girl with short blue hair

"I am Lita Sailor Jupiter," said a girl with green eyes she had the look of a fighter

"I'm Darien Tuxedo Mask," said the guy he didn't look out of place at all among all the girls he stayed closer with the last girl though.

"I'm Sailor Moon leader of the Sailor Scouts," she said. Sakura nodded.

"What are the Sakura Cards?" asked Amy. Sakura scratched her head. She never had to explain the Cards before.

"Well have any of you ever heard of Clow Reed?" she asked. Amy nodded.

"The famous sorcerer who died years ago the acclaimed creator of a deck of cards called the Clow Card and the guardian who was to protect them inside the Clow Book when he died by the name of Keroberos and another by the name of Yue to be the judge of something but that wasn't written. Sakura nodded.

"Clow Reed did die sometime ago I remember that was when I was just starting out a the Guardian of the gate of time but he had gotten special permission to be reincarnated as two people one Eriol Hirrzagawa and a Fugitaka Kinomoto," said Setsune then it dawned on them.

"Your some kin Fugitaka?" asked Hotaru. Sakura nodded.

"I'm his daughter and holder of the Clow Cards which I remade through the secret help of Eriol Hirrzagawa who has now taken the title of my half father," said Sakura.

"But Eriol want reincarnated as Fugitaka was," said Setsune. Sakura nodded.

"He wasn't reborn the same time my father was actually he was born not too soon before me. He was also bestowed with most of Clow Reed memories while my father inhearited none of the memories but the Clow Book. The Clow Book fell into his care and waited until it was time for me to open it releasing the Clow Cards. With the help of Keroberos, also know as Kero, and one of his decedents, capturing them all over again. Then Eriol decided to help me change them in his own strange little way," said Sakura. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So that makes you the daughter and half daughter of the most famous and powerful sorcerer in the world. Henceforth making you the most powerful sorcerer in the world," said Rei.

"You would think so but I can't raise the dead like Serena," said Sakura. Everyone gasped. Sakura held up a hand. "Don't ask how I know about the Silver Crystal, or the fact that one day you all will be rulers of your planets. Earth will be ruled by Serenity and Endymoin," she said. So they didn't. Sakura looked around. "You're missing some people or maybe it's just not time yet," she said. They all looked at her. Then at Setsune who shrugged.

"I don't control time while I'm here," was her reply.

"Oh well since you don't know I won't tell you," said Sakura. She looked to Micharu who was pulling out her mirror. "Go ahead you can try and look but you'll only see fog. My best friend Tomoyo thought it would be fun to see a physic one day and she tried to get inside my mind with a mirror, but all that she saw was fog on the surface," she told her. Micharu sighed when it didn't work. Sakura looked at her watch. "Well I gotta get to the game," she said.

"Oh yea we were going to it is ok if we go with you?" asked Mina. Sakura looked at her watch.

"I was gonna fly but I have a way we can all go," she said. She released her wand and pulled out the through card. "Through Card transport us to a dark corner of the football field," she yelled. When they got there they blended in like they were their. When it was time for Sakura to leave she traded information with Serena to stay in touch. They had been ever since then. Sakura had eventually told Tomoyo and Kero. During training she also told Syaoran, Ling, Melin, and Eriol. She knew she could thrust them the Serena and her friends' secret.

End of Flashback

Sakura sighed. It would be good to see the scouts again even though it was under these conditions. She soon fell into a sleep wondering if that time had come or not. She would find out tomorrow anyway.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. Tell me how you like it so far I know it's not much but the next one will be better promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story.

Chapter 2

The next morning Sakura woke up bright and early. She washed and dressed in a pair of white slacks and a pink tank top. She went into meditation to calm herself before going into her martial arts practice, finishing off with her sai practice. When she was finishing up Syaoran was standing at the door smiling at her. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a button down green shirt with the first three buttons undone.

"You're beautiful you know," he said. Sakura smiled put her sai in their sheaths at her belt and walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning my Little Wolf," she greeted him.

"Good morning my Ying Fa," he greeted her back. Sakura smiled at him.

"So what are you doing?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if you two aren't doing anything important at the moment, do you want to come down to an early breakfast before with Ryu and me? Afterward we can practice before it's time to go," asked Kimari from the door. She was wearing black slacks and a white shirt like Sakura's. Sakura looked at Syaoran who nodded.

"Sure I'm warmed up," she said as they walked with Kimari down to kitchen where Ryu was already there in his practice. He wore white slacks and a black button down top also partially unbuttoned. Syaoran fixed a light breakfast with Kimari's help. Then they made their way to the front hall. It was large and wasn't use for much when they didn't have guests. For right now it served as a practice dojo until one was built.

"So does anyone know when they are going to arrive?" asked Ryu. Everyone shrugged.

"Oh well lets get started," said Kimari as she unsheathed her daggers. She and Sakura fought against each other. Syaoran and Ryu fought with swords. They practiced through out the early morning. They switched styles and weapons many times. They didn't notice the new guests that enter thought the doors. The four guests stood there looking at the mock battles take place. They watched the blurred movements as good as they could. Then one of them yelled.

"What the hell is going on here," she yelled. All the fighters then faced the group in a fighting stance after being so loudly interrupted. Crystal, Nadesiko, Fugitaka, Yelan, Leo and everyone else entered from the kitchen where breakfast was ending. There stood Amara, Setsune, Micharu, and Hotaru. Sakura squealed and hugged each of the girls.

"Sakura you've grown," said Setsune. "How old are you now seventeen?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"It's only been a little more then a year Setsune," said Hotaru.

"So you three are in your second year of college now?" asked Sakura. Setsune, Micharu, and Amara nodded. "That would make you in middle school now right?" she asked looking at Hotaru. The youngest girl nodded. The Sakura turned to the rest.

"Mama. Papa. Everyone I would like you to meet Setsune alias Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time," she announced. Setsune bowed. "This is Amara also Sailor Uranus. Amara nodded to the group. "This is Micharu also know as Sailor Neptune," Micharu gave everyone a smile. "And this is Hotaru also Sailor Saturn the scout of Death and Rebirth," she announced. Hotaru bowed to the group as well.

"It is a pleasure to be here," she said. Sakura smiled then turned to her family and friends.

"It is a pleasure to have you," said Nadesiko a pleasant smile on her face. "I don't believe you know us," she said. The group shook there heads. "Ok I'll do the introductions. "I am Nadesiko Kinomoto Goddess of Crystal Keep. This is my husband Fugitaka Kinomoto God of Crystal Keep. Next is Yelan and Leo Li secondary God and Goddess. Then there is my son Touya and his team Nakaru and Yukito realm protectors. Next to them are Yelan and Leo's older daughters Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren, and Feimei.Then there is my cousin Sonomi Daidouji. Next is her daughter Tomoyo beside her is her fiancée Eriol Hirrzagawa. Next his Melin Li and her fiancée Ling Chow. Beside her is her sister Haruna Meeks and her fiancée Koji Watkins. Next to him is Jakita Yamani Eriol new older sister and her fiancée Simon Reign who is Tomoyo's new older brother. Then near you is of course you know Sakura. Next to her is her fiancée, and last child of Yelan and Leo, Syaoran. Next to him is Sakura's new twin sister Kimari Airashii and her fiancée Ryu Kaigaishii who is the new twin brother of Syaoran. Last is the young one behind you the Life Crystal also known as Crystal our adviser," said Nadesiko. Setsune, Amara, Micharu, and Hotaru all looked confused. Sakura laughed.

"How about we go to the library and clear everything up," she suggested. Amara nodded.

"I think that would be lovely," she said.

"Yes besides we have much to tell you as well," said Setsune. The group nodded and headed to the library on the way giving the newcomers a grand tour of Crystal Keep Castle. When they got to the library Sakura started on what had happened when the Clow Crystal Journey came up. The rest of the group added in things as the story went. Ryu, Kimari, Haruna, Koji, Simon and Jakita told them what had happened before they joined the group. They told how they found out that they were twins to another of the other group then how they found out that they had siblings who were not for everyone except Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari and Ryu their twin and about the crystals and the last fight ending with Long's escape . They told the sorrowful end of Sakura and her resurrection then about the releasing of the god and goddess and their court and the release of Crystal Keep.

"Well that explains everything," said Micharu. Nadesiko looked at the clock on the wall.

"What there something you wanted to tell us if not we could all have an early lunch," she said.

"We were sent instead of the others by Queen Serenity. She says for all to go correctly we three must not interfere in fact around lunch time our boyfriends who are also bound not to help will be coming here where we are to stay if it ok with you or we have to go back to the future," said Setsune. Sakura smiled.

"So everything went as planned. The Stars came and you three fell in love. Then after that the Generals returned revived and purely good to find their soul mates," she said then turned back to Hotaru who was blushing. "And on one of your trips to the past you met the long lost prince of the moon," she said. The group looked at her with fire in their eyes.

"That's what you meant," Amara mumbled gripping her chair in restraint.

"Don't get mad at me if I would have told you it may have upset the balance of time," Sakura said hurriedly in her defense. Setsune nodded and sighed.

"I should know as well as anyone, but still it would have been better not to have been surprised," she said. "Anyway they'll be here soon you'll have to find Serena and the others by yourself. They don't know anything and will be quite surprised but the Queen said she would help explain things in her own little way," she said. Sakura nodded.

"So which are you are going?" asked Hotaru. Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari, and Ryu raised their hands. "You'll have a lot with Beryl but the inners know her more then we do," she said. Right then there was a bright flash. There in the library stood the Sailor Stars Yaten, Seiya, and Taki. Next to them was a young blond haired boy with bright blue eyes. He looked like Serena except he had more silver in his blond hair which was cut at his ears. He was the long lost prince of the moon Christopher also known as Chris. After introductions once more the whole group settled down to a chatter filled lunch on past and future plans. After lunch they all gathered in the front hall to say farewells.

"You all have a hard new journey ahead of you and we have a few gifts," said Fugitaka. He stepped forward and touched each of the teens on the forehead. "You all have a way to reach us if you need help but only during dreams," he said as he hugged Kimari and Sakura and shook hands with Syaoran and Ryu. Yelan and Leo came forward with each of their weapons, Sakura and Kimari's staffs and Syaoran and Ryu swords.

"Your weapon in any shape can now either repel or absorb any magical attack they throw," said Leo.

"Be careful after all Sakura and Syaoran still have a clan to run one day and you two are their seconds now you know," said Yelan all four teens sweatdropped. Next were Tomoyo, Eriol, Jakita, and Simon.

"Tomoyo and I made you all a new complete wardrobe and anytime you need to change to fight release your staffs or swords and your clothes will change," said Haruna.

"There is a spell to keep your identity hidden like the Sailor Scouts too Eriol and Simon did that part," said Tomoyo. All of them hugged the four. Next were Touya, Yukito, Nakaru, Melin, and Ling.

"We were up all night after we found out it was going to be you four," said Melin.

"We were looking for spells that you could use when your other magic was low," said Ling as he Touya, Nakaru, and Yukito placed a ball of magic into each of their hands. The balls disappeared but the knowledge was lodged into their brains.

"You both better take care of both the monsters," Touya threatened Syaoran and Ryu while Sakura and Kimari protested on being called monsters. Last were the guardians.

"We can't come so and all of your cards even the few you have made Ryu and Kimari have decided to endow you with their powers so you can use them without having to use the Card for mat," said Yue. The Sakura, Syaoran, Ryu, and Kimari card floated around their makers. Slowly each card was absorbed into their masters. Sakura smiled.

"It nice to have a part of all of you," she said.

"We'll be back before you know it then we can get a real vacation like we came here in the first place for," said Kimari.

"Yea we have to pay Long back for this little disruption anyway," said Ryu.

"Sooner we get rid of him and the witch the sooner we'll be back home," said Syaoran. After a few more hugs they group was ready. Eriol did the honors of sending them.

"Teleport Card send them to the home of the Sailor Scouts," he said releasing the card. In a bright flash they were gone. "Good luck you four," he said. Tomoyo placed her hand on his shoulder. Eriol smiled at her and lead her from the room. One by one the group left the hall going on their own way wondering how this adventure would turn out.

Thanks for reading this chapter of the Journeys Anew please stay tuned for the next chapter. I know this one wasn't much but I plan the next to have more action maybe an appearance for our evil pair. Send me a review and tell me what you think of this plan. Ja ne. YingFaLi003


	3. Chapter 3

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story.

Chapter 3

No one noticed the bright flash in the ally between a store and a Café/ Arcade. If anyone noticed the four teens come from the ally they thought nothing of it.

"Is it me or does traveling magically through space so fast make one hungry?" asked Kimari.

"Don't worry it's not just you," said Sakura. Ryu and Syaoran just signed.

"Well come on we can have another lunch in this café," said Syaoran. Sakura and Kimari squealed and raced towards the door. The doors opened and as they were going in people were coming out. Sakura ran head first with someone making both of them fall down to the ground.

"Wow Meatball Head you can't wait until we get out of the building before clutzing out," said a woman's voice as a man helped the other girl up. Syaoran was helping Sakura.

"No it was my fault I ran into her," said Sakura finally looking at the group as they looked at her. Sakura and the other girl took one look at each other and squealed.

"Sakura," Serena yelled.

"Serena," Sakura yelled at the same time. The rest of the group looked over the two to see the others.

"Sakura your back," said Rei.

"You brought friends," said Mina

"You guys we should get out of the way people are looking at us like we're crazy," said the ever calm Amy.

"Well we were gonna get some lunch," said Sakura still holding on to Serena.

"Oh can we stay guys the meeting can wait please," asked Serena.

"Sure meatball head why not," said Rei as she looked at Sakura's company then squeaked. "Oh my good Sakura there is a mirror image of you," she said as they walked into and occupied a large bench. Andrew came up to them.

"A new friend of yours Serena," he asked. Serena nodded. "What can I get you?" he asked looking at the four. "Hey are you twins?" he asked. All four of them nodded.

"I want a double hamburger, an order of fries and a chocolate milkshake," said Kimari and Sakura at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll have the same but with cheese on the burger," said Ryu.

"Oh is there anyway to have extra chocolate in the milkshakes?" asked Syaoran. Andrew nodded and got to work. Darien was coming back from a phone call.

"The guys are on their way," he announced coming back to the table. Rei, Mina, Amy, and Lita smiled their thanks. Sakura noticed and smiled. 'I was right all along,' she thought to herself.

"Now what about your friends you didn't say you had a twin sister in your letters," said Serena.

"Well how about an intro first?" asked Sakura. Serena nodded. "First I would like you all to meet my fiancée Syaoran Li," said Sakura. Before she got to introduce anyone else they group of girls went crazy.

"Fiancée you have a fiancée?" asked Lita.

"Does your father know?" asked Rei. Sakura nodded.

"Wait a minute why does that name sound familiar?" asked Amy. Everyone looked at her.

"Your right Amy the name Syaoran Li does sound familiar," said a voice from behind the group. They all looked back to see four handsome young men. Mina, Lita, Rei, and Amy quickly found room for the new comers.

"Hi," said the one who had spoke first. He had long blond hair tied in a pony tail.

"So I was right," said Sakura. The other group looked at her. "Hello Zoisite," she said looking at the first young man then to his friends. "It is nice to finally meet you Kunsite, Jadeite, Nephrite," she said. The whole group gasped then looked to Serena.

"Serena why did you tell her our names?" asked Kunsite. Serena looked surprised.

"She didn't. Sakura knew about you before she met you," said Ryu. They all looked puzzled then Amy gasped.

"I know where I've heard your name before," she said to Syaoran.

"You are the next in line for the Li family throne the most powerful clan in the world," said Amy then Zoisite jumped it.

"Oh yes I remember. It was a few months ago on the internet on a site only for select viewers. Syaoran Li, his cousin Melin Li, friends Ling Chow and Eriol Hirrizagawa who is also the rumored reincarnation of the great sorcerer Clow Reed, stopped entering in the fighting competitions they had won for five years straight for a whole year. It is said that they trained for a year getting ready for a journey to find the secret Clow Crystals along with another group of people. After training the current Leader Yelan Li through a ball in honor for her son. In was disguised as a going away party but during the scheduled questioning it was revealed that all four of them were officially engaged with one of their training partners. Ling Chow was engaged to his girlfriend Melin Li. Eriol Hirrzagawa was engaged to a old class mate Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li was engaged also to a old class mate...Sakura Kinomoto," he said the last part slowly. Everyone looked at the two in question. Sakura just smiled and held up her engagement ring.

"Oh my goodness your that Syaoran Li. I heard all available women were always jockeying for your marriage proposal but you refused every one," said Lita. "What made Sakura so perfect?" asked Lita. Syaoran scratched his head.

"Well, um you see when we first met I was still in training for becoming the Leader of the clan when I was sent to Japan to find the Clow Cards and bring them back. Sakura had already started collecting them and I tried to take them away from her. Anyway she didn't give and I was forced to be her most hated rival for the Clow Cards. Somewhere along the lines I feel in love with her. When it was time to go back to China I told her but she was unable to give me my answer until we met again when we were called to train. Then that's when we were back together as was Eriol and Tomoyo," said Syaoran blushing.

"Awww that is so sweet," said Mina.

"So what was this journey all about and who are they?" asked Rei.

"Oh this is my new twins sister Kimari Airashii and her fiancée, who is also Syaoran's new twin brother, Ryu Kaigaishii," Sakura introduced them.

"What do you mean new?" asked Nephrite. All four of the newcomers sighed.

"I know is there anywhere we can all just stretch out?" asked Kimari. Rei nodded.

"My temple has a room we always have meeting in and sometimes sleepovers," she said. Sakura's eyes brighten.

"That's perfect," she said. She went to Andrew and asked for their food in a take out bag. After receiving the order they made their way to the temple. After all of them were relaxed. Sakura smiled.

"Well you guys it's time for your nap. It's easier this way," said Syaoran.

Oh power of my star

Know my plight

Release the weapon to give off light

In the name of Syaoran

Release....Sleep

When he said the name of the card the sleeping powder from the Sleep Card scattered over the other group putting them fast to sleep. Sakura, Kimari, Syaoran and Ryu just began to eat their lunch. After a moment Kimari spoke up.

"Queen Serenity has entered the dreams with them," she said sensing the new presence in the room. The others nodded and continued to eat. After a while they began playing a game of cards. Knowing how long the dream probably would be. Before sunset the others woke up.

"Everything is so clear now," said Jadeite.

"What a mess we have on our hands," said Rei. Syaoran winched and looked down. Only few people noticed it including Sakura, Kimari, Ryu, Serena, and Darien.

"It's not your fault Syaoran," said Sakura holding his hand.

"Yes it is," he said softly.

"No it wasn't Syaoran. Any of us would have done it in your position," said Darien. Syaoran looked up at him.

"I was selfish. I could have destroyed Long then and he would have never found Beryl and never revived her. You wouldn't have been pulled into this and everyone would be happy," he said.

"That's as wrong as you could be," said Serena's small voice. "Sakura's mother and father would have never been able to use their new position as god and goddess. Eriol would have been as heartbroken as Fugitaka. Tomoyo would have lost a best friend as well as well as a cousin. Kimari her long lost twin sister. All of your new friends would have lost an important friend. Worst of all you would have lost the only person in the universe who would make you happy," said Serena.

"Syaoran I wasn't implying that it was your fault. It's just that when I think of that witch I think of what I almost lost forever. Thanks to all the power Serena sent out with the battle with Galaxia it called the guys back to their bodies where they were purified and returned to us. She's risked her life multiple times for us all and we can never thank her enough for it," said Rei. Syaoran nodded.

"So what's the plan?" asked Zoisite.

"Well, it would be nice to know where they are," said Ryu.

"If Micharu was here she could tell us in her mirror with the help of Nephrite's star readings," said Amy.

"Why don't you do it Sakura your mirror showed you our true selves easily I bet you could do it," said Darien. Sakura shrugged.

Oh power of my star

Know my plight

Release the weapon to give off light

In the name of Sakura

Release...Mirror

In her hands appeared a round mirror like the mirror card used. In it Nephrite searched the stars looking for some clue. After a while he just growled.

"You can stop now," he told Sakura. Sakura returned her staff back to a key. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Once she was completely revised they left without a trace," he said. Sakura's crystal on her key began to glow.

"Sakura your key is glowing," said Mina. Sakura looked down to see her crystal glowing yellow. She took it off and set it in the middle of their circle.

"Answer," she said. At once a life size Touya stood in the center of the room. "What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Bad news, Long has been sighted in the spirit realm. He wasn't picky either just grabbed five spirits and left you guys need to be on the look out. He looked around the group. "You've made good time. Be careful," he said to everyone then turned to Ryu and Syaoran. "Don't either one of you let anything happen to the squirts or else," he threatened. Sakura sighed.

"Someone else is trying to contact us Touya bye," she said then flipped the key over now there were life size versions of Nakaru and Tomoyo.

"More bad news?" asked Ryu. The two nodded.

"I took Tomoyo with me to the monster realm. You know the one where all the bad things that we handle are sent well our old friend Long came with a new girlfriend picked about a half dozen monsters and scat real fast. We wouldn't have known if we didn't have this area so heavily watched," said Nakaru.

"Watch out you guys," said Tomoyo then smiled to everyone else. "Good luck," she said then the crystal went back to its normal color. Sakura placed her key back around her neck.

"Well I think we have our plan," said Darien. Everyone looked at him. "We wait for them to make the first move," he said. Everyone nodded. They weren't happy but it seemed like the only way to go. Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari and Ryu stood. "Well be staying at the Japan Grand Resort Inn," said Sakura. Everyone looked at them.

"That is the most expensive hotel in town," said Zoisite. Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari, and Ryu just blinked.

"It costs like three hundred dollars a night," said Serena.

"Yea, Mother wants the best," said Kimari.

"Both Mothers," said Syaoran. They bid goodbye to their friends Sakura turned back to Rei at the door.

"You feel it don't you?" she asked. Rei looked at her and nodded.

"I'm glad you guys came this time the Silver Crystal may not be enough," she said. Sakura nodded and waved good-bye and turned away. 'None of our power may be enough,' thought Sakura.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. Tell me what you think. Thanks again. YingFaLi003.


	4. Chapter 4

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story.

Here is a action chapter I've promised. One set back the idea I want to use for the Generals is not mine and I'm awaiting permission to use it so this time it will only be hopefully temporary change.

Chapter 4

Ryu, Syaoran, Sakura and Kimari all checked into the hotel in rooms next to each other. All of them slept lightly knowing that Long was up to something. That night Ryu with the farthest sensing range felt the evil presence in the park downtown. He raced to wake the others. They met in his and Kimari's room.

"We have to contact the others," said Ryu.

"But they live everywhere," said Syaoran.

"We'll have to split up and go wake them up they should have ways to alert the others," said Kimari. Sakura nodded.

"You two go wake up the guys I think they all life in a penthouse apartment somewhere," while Kimari wake up Rei and Lita. I'll try for Serena and Amy and we'll all meet at the park," she said. Everyone nodded and snapped their fingers they're pajamas instantly changed.

Sakura was now wearing a pink long scooped sleeved dress that went to her ankles. The dress had slits up to her waist. Underneath was a pair of short shorts which were green. Her fighting slippers were also green. The hair piece that kept her long hair from her face was pink and had a green wolf on the front with pink ribbons flowing from the bottom. She released her wings and staff. She sent them all a look and hugged Syaoran before she jumped out the window.

Syaoran wore a pair of puffy white fighting pants. His sleeveless high necked shirt had a cherry blossom at the top which out set the green of the shirt. His fighting slippers were white. He released his sword and wings.

Ryu had on a pair of black slacks and a high necked, long sleeved, white shirt. His fighting slippers were also black. At the base of his neck was a white heart. He released his wings and sword, then he hugged Kimari before he and Syaoran jumped out of the window.

Kimari now wore a long white halter dress with slits up to her waist. Underneath was a pair of black capris which had a white dragon going up both legs. Her fighting slippers were white. The band she had around her head was black with white ribbons. She released her staff and wings before jumping out the window.

Sakura POV

Sakura tried to keep track on where the rest were as she raced to Serena's house. She knew that the guys would get there first from the penthouse which was closest to down town. She saw Serena's house. She could tell but sensing the sleeping girls presence. She swooped down onto the balcony and knocked quietly at the window. A moment later the curtain moved to show a sleepy looking Luna. Her eyes widened and she pushed open the door. Sakura walked in.

"Hurry you have wake Serena there is an attack at the downtown park," she said quietly not wanting to wake anyone in the house.

"You're sure?" asked Luna. As to answer her question Serena's compact began to beep. Luna padded to it and flipped it open with a paw.

"Get Serena up Ryu and Syaoran are here saying there is an attack in the downtown park," came Darien's voice.

"Yes Sakura is here we'll be there soon," said Luna as they began to wake Serena. When she saw how Sakura was dressed she got the point.

"Moon Eternal Make Up," she yelled and changed to Sailor Moon. When she was finished Sakura was on the compact with Amy who had got the message but was at the hospital with her mother on the other side of town on an emergency call. He mother had taken her for help now that was over and she wasn't home yet. Sakura turned to Sailor Moon.

"I can go get here then you'd have to hold them off the rest of them," said Sakura.

"Go ahead I'll explain to Syaoran," said Sailor Moon as she picked up Luna and flew off into one direction. Sakura used the dash card to fly at top speed to the other side of town. She could have used the Through but she didn't have a real point to concentrate on. Soon she was there and met Amy.

"Mercury Crystal Power," she yelled and changed. Sakura landed swung her staff around their heads and brought it to there heads in a flash they were gone.

Ryu and Syaoran POV

They arrived at the penthouse after searching for the guys' presences' they knocked on the balcony door with no answer they went through it using the through card. When they entered they were attacked by the five guys who were alerted by the trespassers. They dodged and blocked. Syaoran grew tired and pushed Zoisite off balance before using the Light to turn on the light. They guys looked at them strangely.

"What are you doing here?" asked Darien.

"There is an attack at the park downtown we were sent to warn you to get ready since we don't have anyway to contact you any other way," said Syaoran.

"Sorry first we heard a noise then see figures walking in our place," said Kunsite.

"We'll let's get going," said Nephrite.

"Right," said Zoisite and Jadeite. Darien who had just got done talking to Luna nodded and they all changed. They all had a custom like Tuxedo Mask except without the hat and cane. Ryu and Syaoran called back their wings and called the Jump.

"We'll let's go," said Ryu as they jumped from the balcony and on rooftops to the park.

Kimari POV

Lita and Mina had gone to Mina's house for a small sleepover. They needed to work on a project and decided to continue that night. They were curled on different couches in the living room which had covers and papers spun everywhere.

"Some heavy studiers," said Kimari to her self before she woke up Mina. Mina looked at the girl with sleepy eyes and screamed. Lita bolted awake. "We'll that one way to get you both awake," said Kimari.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lita rubbing her ears.

"Yea what's the meaning of scaring me like that?" asked Mina.

"Well you see I didn't mean to scare you it just that I've came to warn you that there's an attack in the downtown park," she said. Lita and Mina nodded and changed.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power Make," yelled Mina. In moments there stood Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Mina.

"We'll fly of course," said Kimari. She spun her staff around using Strength (on of her cards like the Power) and her Dash.

She changed her staff back to her necklace and took both girls by the waist after opening the door in a burst of strength they were air bound.

Soon everyone except Mercury and Sakura was there. In the center of the park was Master Long. He stood next to a monster that looked like a young boy. He held a sword in his hands. He looked at Kimari, Syaoran and Ryu and ignored the rest.

"Well if it not some of the chosen brats with a new group of friend," said Long. Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"You have a problem any of them you have a problem with all of us. In the name of the moon we shall punish you," she yelled to him.

"I've heard much about you but it is not time for you to feel real revenge. I'll settle with you three," said Long as he pointed to the Chosen Ones. The young boy raced to them. But before any of them could attack a voice rang thought the field.

"Mercury Bubble Blast," yelled Mercury. When the fog cleared it looked like everyone had left.

"Curse those brats where did they go?" he asked. Unknown to him they were still in their same places. "Search for them," he told the monster. "Return to the base if you come up empty handed," said Long as he disappeared. The monster boy began to split into multiples of his self.

"What's going on why did he say we were gone?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"That's the power of the Stealth Crystal," said Syaoran.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Because we need to find out where they are more then we need to destroy them," said Sakura.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Nephrite watching one of the monster boys come closer to them then walk away.

"Well, Sakura and I had a chat on the way here. She will use mirror shard which has the tracking abilities of you engrossed so not only will we be able to see what they are doing but also you can find out where your power has gone," said Amy. Everyone thought about this new idea.

"You are a genius Mercury," said Zoisite.

"Ok lets do this I wanna go to bed," said Sailor Moon. Sakura released her mirror and with a blink of an eye it was a pile of tiny shards. She carefully handed them to Nephrite. He closed his hand around them and his hand began to glow. The closest monster to them looked their way. But by the time he had time to think Nephrite had done his part.

"Ok who will put them on the monsters?" asked Ryu.

"Let us we can do it more quickly," said Kunsite. Each General took a few crystals and teleported away. Sakura sat down and closed her eyes like in meditation.

"Zoisite has placed the first crystal successful without to much notice," said Sakura.

"Can you tell what they are?" asked Tuxedo Mask. Sakura nodded and furrowed her brows.

"They are the dead sprits but they have a demonic aura of monsters," she explained.

"So what you're saying is that they are sprits fused with monster?" asked Sailor Mars. Sakura nodded. "That would explain the weird feeling they give off," she said.

"The question is how do you kill something that is still partially dead?" asked Sailor Venus.

"We'll have to figure that out when we get more information," said Jupiter.

"We won't have to wait long. Kunsite has placed the last crystal. The monster thought it was a bug bite as long as he doesn't try to inspect it he won't notice the shard," said Sakura standing. At once the Generals showed back up.

"Mission successful," said Jadeite. Everyone nodded.

"Ok we have to make it seem like we came back so hold on," said Ryu as he and Syaoran flew off. A few minutes later they came back.

"We killed three monsters," said Syaoran. "

When others came we were gone but they took the three and disappeared," said Ryu

"We'll I think that's all for today," said Darien powering down when they reached outside the park. Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari and Ryu snapped their fingers and were now in their pajamas with their wings. "Lets get some sleep tomorrow's a school day," he said.

"Sorry we had to wake you guys," said Sakura. "Do you need help getting home?" she asked.

"We'll get the girls home. We're glad you did even if we were startled," said Zoisite.

"I wish there was a way that we could contact you if we needed," said Kimari folding her wings over herself to keep warm.

"I can help with that," said Luna as she did a back flip. When she landed there were two more compacts.

"Sakura and Kimari can carry these," said Luna. Sakura's watch beeped. She looked at it.

"HOE, we have a very big day tomorrow," she said. She took her compact and put it on her key. It melded into it. Kimari did the same.

"We can give them back when you need them back," said Kimari. Luna waved a paw.

"Keep them," she said. The group waved good-bye as Kimari, Sakura, Ryu and Syaoran flew out of sight.

"I'm glad they came," said Rei.

"Me to if I hadn't seen Sakura's mirror I would have never gotten the idea and now we may have a lead," said Amy. She looked up at Zoisite who nodded.

"See you guys he said as they teleported away. Soon the others began to leave as well. Maybe tomorrow would bring new promise.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. The question is what is the big thing that's going on tomorrow? Keep reading and please R &R.


	5. Chapter 5

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story.

Here is an action chapter I've promised. One set back the idea I want to use for the Generals is not mine and I'm awaiting permission to use it so this time it will only be hopefully temporary change.

Chapter 5

Despite a late night the girls and guys woke up early to get to school on time with time to spare with the exception of Serena who made it just as the bell rang. She took her seat in the back in front of Lita and beside Mina before the teacher started.

"Good morning class," he said.

"Good morning Sensei," the class replied.

"We have four new students today who will be joining us for a while. They are new to this part of Japan so please make them welcome," he said as he stepped out of class.

"I wonder if any of them are cute?" asked Mina.

"What do you care you have Kevin," said Lita.

"I wonder if any of them are smart?" asked Serena.

"Now that would be good, we could use a new tutor. We work Amy too hard," said Lita. At that moment the teacher came back.

"I would like you to meet our new students," she said then motioned to the door. Four figures came into the room. Mina, Lita, and Serena shrieked.

"Sakura, Kimari, Ryu, and Syaoran what are you doing here?" asked Mina. All four smiled.

"It was the big thing we had to do today," said Kimari. Everyone in the class looked at them.

"Well it seems as if some you are already acquainted with our new students will one of you like to introduce your friends?" the teacher asked. Serena stood. Ryu, Syaoran, Kimari, and Sakura groaned knowing she was going to blow them out of the water.

"I will Mr. Yakimoto," said Serena as she walked to the front of the class. Mina and Lita held in their laughter at the four other teens dismay. Serena pointed to Ryu first. "This is Ryu Kaigaishii twin to Syaoran Li from China," the class gasped hearing the name of one of the famed Li family members. Serena pointed to Kimari. "This is Kimari Airashii twin sister to Sakura Kinomoto from China," she explained. Next was Sakura. "This is an old friend of mine Sakura Kinomoto who is the twin I mentioned of Kimari she is from Tomeada district," Sakura just bowed. Last was Syaoran. "And this of course is Syaoran Li twin to Ryu," said Serena. Everyone was surprised to have one of the famed Li's in their class. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Thank you Serena for introducing them now will each of you tell everyone else something Serena forgot?" asked Mr. Yakimoto. The group nodded and Serena sat down.

"We'll we also happen to be friends with Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Rei Hino, and Ami Mizuno who also attend the school," said Serena.

"Also Sakura and I will be trying out for the cheerleading team," said Kimari.

"Um Syaoran and I will be trying out for the martial arts and soccer teams," said Ryu Syaoran scratched his head and looked confused, this of course caused many hearts to melt. Sakura pushed her anger down but not before the other three noticed.

"Um I'm getting married soon after my eighteenth birthday," he blurted out making his self blush afterward. This little announcement was followed by groans from the girls and a smile from Sakura. Didn't you publicly announce that earlier this year? Ryu asked him telepathically. Yea I guess they didn't hear about it he thought back to him. Ryu just shrugged.

"Well, thank you. You may all take a seat in the places near your friends. Seeing how you know each other I hope they will have no trouble catching you up" he said. The four bowed and took their seat next to their grinning friends. Class went a well as to be expected. The group had to introduce themselves in all of their classed. In each of them they had at least one of the Scouts to help. At last it was time for lunch. Rei who had their Math class took them down to the group's usual meeting place.

"What a day," said Sakura sitting down spreading her skirts around her, Kimari followed her example.

"We only have one other class left," said Serena with a groan.

"What is it?" asked Kimari.

"Its gym and we all have that one together," said Lita with happiness in her eyes.

"Really what are we going to work on?" asked Sakura excited.

"This month it's going to be martial arts and track on alternating days," said Amy.

"Cool this is going to be so fun," said Ryu. Serena just groaned again just then a shadow fell over the group.

"Do I have the pleasure of speaking to the beautiful Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Airashii?" asked a tall black haired guy. He had beautiful green eyes.

"Yes," Sakura and Kimari said at the same time with a smile. "Who are you?" they asked at once.

"I am Jimmy Misako," he said. "I was wondering if one of you or both of you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. Sakura put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Kimari reined Ryu another way.

"Why don't you go away Jim," said Lita. The boy turned laughing eyes on her.

"You wouldn't still be too sore from our match in gym yesterday?" he asked. Lita growled.

"Wow you beat Lita?" asked Kimari amazed. Jimmy turned back to her with flirting eyes.

"Of course I could show you some of my move after dinner if you accept," he said. Kimari had to hold Ryu a little harder.

"I have an idea," said Sakura. He turned to her now.

"A threesome would be wonderful Sakura," he said. Sakura sent him a small smile.

"That's not what I was going to say but we will both except if you can beat me in a match in gym this afternoon," said Sakura. Jimmy laughed. Now both Syaoran and Ryu relaxed completely but Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Serena tensed.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "I accept you challenge but know I am the captain of the martial arts team," he said. Sakura nodded.

"No for long," said Syaoran under his breath, Ryu smirked his agreement. Jimmy glared at them.

"See you after lunch and for our date why don't you do the twin thing and dress alike," he said as he walked away when he was out of earshot the rest of the group exploded.

"Are you crazy?" asked Amy.

"You are going to challenge the captain of the martial arts team?" asked Mina.

"He beat me and I'm good," said Lita.

"Is you head ok maybe this morning was too much for you," said Rei.

"Mother's going to kill me," said Serena. Everyone looked at her crazy except Sakura who just glared at her.

"Nice going Meatball Head," she said causing everyone to look at her. Sakura sighed.

"Can we explain later?" she asked. Everyone nodded at that moment another shadow fell over them.

"Hey you guys," said Jadeite from the tree above them.

"Jason what are you doing here?" asked Rei.

"Oh nothing I had a class that got cancelled and decided to check up on you," he said smiling down at her. Rei just smiled back

"You know the school grounds are off limits to people who aren't students," she said.   
  
"They won't know I'm here if you quit talking to the tree," he said. Rei frowned and threw one of Lita's rice balls at him aiming at his head. He caught it with his mouth, Rei just puffed out her cheeks at her failed attempt and sat down. The rest of the group laughed. "So what's new?" he asked.

"Other then Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari and Ryu showing up as new students nothing," said Amy.

"What do you mean nothing?" asked Lita. "Sakura challenged Jimmy Misako to a match in gym for a date with her and Kimari," said Lita. Jadeite looked at Sakura.

"You've been hanging out with Serena too long," he said then turned to Syaoran and Ryu. "Seeing how I don't see any pieces of flesh I guess you didn't rip him apart," he said.

"Why would we do that when Sakura challenged him to a match?" asked Ryu. Everyone except Sakura, Kimari, and Syaoran looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"We'll I could think of a couple of reasons I would rip the guy apart if he offered my fiancée and future sister-in-law on a date. I would rip him apart if he laid a hand on her," he said.

"That's the thing no one here knows we are engaged," said Kimari.

"They probably just don't look at the news enough," said Lita.

"As for him laying a hand on Sakura it would never happen," said Syaoran.

"How?" Serena asked just as the bell rang.

"Let's get to gym and you'll see," said Sakura as Syaoran gave her a hand up.

"I wish I could come," said Jadeite.

"That can be arranged," said Kimari. She placed her hands together and brought them apart. Inside was a shiny bubble almost invisible. She tossed it to Jadeite who caught in on reflex and just like that he was gone. "That will keep you invisible as long as you have it somewhere on your body," she said.

"Thanks," came Jadeite's voice. Rei jumped.

"Jason?" she asked.

"Yep," he said. Rei smiled as she felt two arms go around her waist.

"Let's get to gym I have a match," said Sakura as the group made their way to the gym. They changed and were introduced. The coach took down their information in the office while the rest of the class was warming up. Jimmy was telling everyone about his upcoming date with the two hot twins as if he had already won the match.

"Well, I see you are already familiar with martial arts so you will have no problem today we are doing matches. I believe Mr. Misako has already asked to go first against you in the beginning of class Ms. Kinomoto Sakura nodded and they returned back out of the gym office with their friends.

"So how is everything?" whispered Jadeite from his place in the small space between Rei and Kimari.

"You'll see go get a good seat," said Sakura. A light chuckle was all left of the young man as he went off.

"Alright class we are continuing martial arts today the first match will by Misako versus Kinomoto," said the coach. Both of the teens exited from their group of friends and went to the center of the mat where they bowed to each other. "Ready Fight," said the coach and Jimmy came at Sakura. He tried a punch followed by a kick both Sakura side stepped easily. Everyone was surprised except the three that knew her best. Jimmy refused to be humiliated by a girl he began a combination of complicated kicks, punches, trips, and flips with the students cheering him on. These cheers fell silent when Sakura dodged every one of his attacks. Now Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy, Rei, Syaoran, Ryu, and Kimari were the only ones cheering.

"Come on Sakura don't take all class," yelled Ryu.

"Yea give someone else a try," said Syaoran.

"Their right stop playing around," said Kimari. Sakura sent them a smile and jumped over one of Jimmy punches. She flipped into a black flip and reversed it as soon as she touched the ground into a front ward flip kicking him in the shoulder. She then went to the ground and kicked her foot up into his stomach. Then she swung her body around and tripped him. Jumping back up to her feet she placed her foot at his neck at the kill position.

"The winner is...Kinomoto," the coach announced surprised. Someone began clapping in the gym everyone else followed. Sakura bowed before she went back to join her friends. "The next match is Li versus Chen," said the coach. Lita gasped.

"Ronald Chen is the second captain of the martial arts team," she explained. Syaoran shrugged and went on to the mat. "Ready fight," said the coach. Syaoran took the offensive quickly kicking the boy in the stomach before flipping into a hand stand where he came back down and tripped him. He flipped back up and held his neck in the kill position.

"Winner is Li," said the coach. Syaoran bowed and went back to his friends. Ryu went next against another well acclaimed fighter of the fighting team. He took the offensive blocking easily every attack before pushing the young man back and punching him in the stomach before grabbing his neck and slamming him forcefully into the mat knocking the breath out of him. "Winner is Kaigaishii," said the coach amazed. Last was Kimari she was paired off also with Jimmy who thought to regain his stature with beating the twin of the girl who beat him. Kimari took the offensive and high kicked him before delivering an uppercut right before tripping the young man. Jimmy fell hard with a curse. In his anger he got up and charged at Kimari. Kimari side stepped and when he was in position lifted a leg and brought it down on his back. Jimmy went down with a thud. Kimari walked up and put her foot at his neck in the kill position.

"That was stupid," she said.

"Winner is Airashii," said the coach and blew his whistle signaling the end of class. The group separated and went back to change. Soon Kimari, Sakura, Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy, and Serena came out to join the guys. Kunsite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Darien had joined Syaoran and Ryu who had got done before the girl.

"I'm starving," said Sakura as the group began to walk down the street.

"Me too lets go to the arcade and have a burger," said Serena.

"Yea can we go please?" asked Sakura looking up at Syaoran. He signed and nodded.

"Sure I can knock out this math homework in no time," he said. Mina grumbled about homework actually being monsters from the negaverse, everyone began to laugh. Soon they were at Arcade/Café.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. I'm still awaiting permission to use someone else's idea for the Generals' powers but if you have an idea that's good I'll be happy to us it and put you name in my disclaimer just e-mail me your ideas and I'll get back to you if I'll use them or not. Thanks again. YingFaLi003


	6. Chapter 6

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a very very very special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon my most helpful reviewer for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Thanks so much.

On yea I'm changing one thing Nadesiko had a brother ok.

Chapter 6

They walked in to the smells and sounds of the popular hang out spot for students. The games were blazing and the food was being inhaled. They were greeted by Andrew.

"Hey guys. What can I do for you?" he asked placing the towel he was using in the pocket of his apron.

"Hey Andrew we just stopped by for some studying and a bite to eat," said Darien. Andrew smiled.

"I set up the back room for a study area no ones in it right now," Andrew explained as he led them behind the counter into a private room. It was made to seat around twenty people so they all fit well. "So what can I get you?" he asked flipping open is notebook.

"I want a burger fries and chocolate shake," said Sakura.

"I'll have the same," said Syaoran, Ryu, Kimari, and Serena.

"But add a sundae with mine," said Serena.

"I want a cheese burger with extra onion and a soda," said Lita.

"That sounds wonderful," said Nephrite.

"So you'll have the same Nate?" Andrew asked. Nephrite nodded.

"I would like a chicken salad and a soda," said Ami. Zoysite nodded in agreement.

"I would love a chicken sandwich and a side salad with a soda," said Darien.

"Jason and I want burgers with extra lettuce and ketchup with a large fry to split and two sodas," said Rei.

"Sure thing I'll be back," said Andrew as he left.

"So what's this big secret between you two that no one knows about?" asked Darien. Sakura and Serena flinched.

"Um well," started Serena but never got to finish.

"Sakura is Serena's first cousin on her father's side," said a new voice. They all turned to see Queen Serenity.

"Mother what are you doing here?" asked Serena getting up from her spot to hug her mother.

"Well when I saw how big of a mess you made this whole secret thing I decided to come help now if you all would transform I'll take you somewhere where we can explain," said Serenity.

"We?" asked Ami. The queen just smiled at her. They all shook off the new encounter and began to transform. Sakura, Syaoran, Ryu and Kimari all released their staffs before snapping their fingers and were changed. Darien pulled a rose from no where and transformed into Tuxedo Mask

"Moon Eternal Power."

"Venus Crystal Power."

"Mercury Crystal Power."

"Mars Crystal Power."

"Jupiter Crystal Power."

"Earth General Power Up."

"Water General Power Up."

"Fire General Power Up."

"Storm General Power Up."

Serenity smiled at all of them before lifting her hands in them was her Silver Crystal. In a bright flash they were gone. They could feel their bodies being pulled along a line between space and time yet could not see anything thanks to the brightness. When their bodies finally stopped the light went away and was able to look around.

"Oh my goodness," said Kimari. Serena smiled.

"Welcome to my home. The Kingdom of the Moon," she said.

"Wow it is so much like Crystal Keep," said Ryu.

"Yes it is as a matter of fact they are not that far from one another," said Queen Serenity.

"Mother always told me how beautiful it was," said Sakura. Everyone looked at her.

"You're mother has been to the moon Kingdom?" asked Darien. Sakura nodded.

"There is a good reason for this," said a voice from behind them. They all turned around. Serena squealed.

"Daddy you're back," she said enveloping the man in a hug. He was tall with black gray hair and green eyes. Syaoran gasped at the eyes.

"You-Your eyes," he stuttered. The king looked over to him.

"Yes they are exactly like Sakura's," he said. Everyone gasped and Sakura and Serena stepped forward.

"I would like you to meet my uncle Apollo who is the long lost brother of my mother," said Sakura.

"That makes Sakura and me cousins," said Serena. They group began to take this in before the confusion rose the question on everyone's minds was 'How'.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. I know it took me a while but school has been a killer. I hope to update soon. Thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a very very very special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon my most helpful reviewer for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Thanks so much.

Chapter 7

"That's what you meant when you said Mother was going to kill you," said Jadeite. Serena nodded.

"Mother told me when Long released Beryl and told me a big fight was on its way. She told me of my cousin and her past background," said Serena.

"And my mother told me soon after the Crystal Journey when we were at Crystal Keep on night. She told me of her past self being the daughter of the first God of Crystal Keep and her brother Uncle Apollo marring the Queen of the Moon. I wasn't born in the past when Serena and the rest of you were princesses because my father wasn't born. Then he may have been a part of Clow Reed's great great great grandfather who had first taken on the task of protecting Crystal Keep when it and the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by Beryl he passed it on to his children where it came to Clow Reed who hid them when he died and split into my father. My mother was reborn and always knew who she was and who you guys were and wanted to help but she had died. Therefore that still made Serena cousins because Uncle Apollo saved Aunt Serenity when he returned from the mission that had kept him away when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. My mother had visited here many times when she was still in the spirit realm so Mother and Aunt Serenity hasn't lost anytime really," Sakura explained. Everything began to sink in.

"Ok let me get this straight. You and Serena are cousins, which makes you my second cousin right?" asked Mina. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes finally a family member that gets partially good grades in math," she cheered. "Now I won't have to haggle Ames so bad," said Mina, everyone just sweatdropped.

"Well your meals are coming so we'll send you back now," said Apollo.

"Say hi to Aunt Nadesiko and Uncle Fugitaka if you see them anytime soon," said Serena as she joined the group.

"Actually we will be staying at Crystal Keep for this journey so we'll be in touch," said Serenity the group nodded to the royal couple signaling they were ready. Serenity raised the Silver Crystal and sent them back to the Crown. Just as they were powering down Andrew walked in.

"Ok here we go. Three burgers fries and chocolate shakes, a sundae, two cheese burgers with extra onion and two sodas, two chicken salads and sodas, and last a chicken sandwich and a side salad with a soda," he named of the orders. The group nodded said their thanks to their friends and dug in. In between bites they helped each other on their homework assignments. True to her word Mina haggled Sakura for answers on the math homework. Soon the group was done and ready to leave.

"Well that was refreshing," said Kimari.

"Yea nothing like an after school snack and a study group," said Nephrite.

"Sakura you're a wiz at math," said Mina.

"Syaoran taught me all I know," said Sakura.

"Oh really was that your worse subject?" asked Zoysite. Sakura nodded.

"You should have seen it she would shudder with fear of looking at her report card," Syaoran teased. Sakura swung at him and missed.

"Oh yea how about how you sweated every time you knew you had to go back to Hong Kong to show your mother," said Sakura. Everyone began to laugh. Suddenly Sakura stopped and ducked into an ally. The rest of the group ducked in after her. Sakura released her staff.

Oh power of my star

Know my plight

Release the weapon to give off light

In the name of Sakura

Release

Sakura then twirled the wand over her head before throwing it up in the air. When it came back down it was her mirror. Everyone gasped as they looked at what was in side. Inside it was the monster boy he was accompanied by a dragon. They were stomping down town. The local police and firefighters were already on the scene trying to put out the fires the dragon had set using his flaming breath. There was panic everywhere. Sakura called back her card and staff before running back out into the street. The others followed. Sakura stopped at the electronic store window. There were a few other people there. Sakura gasped as she looked.

"I am here down town where a strange boy is riding a fire spitting dragon that is setting various things afire. The question as everyone her evacuates is where the fabled Sailor Scouts are," said the reporter.

"You heard the lady," Serena said running back into the ally.

"Moon Eternal Power."

"Venus Crystal Power."

"Mercury Crystal Power."

"Mars Crystal Power."

"Jupiter Crystal Power."

"Earth General Power Up."

"Water General Power Up."

"Fire General Power Up."

"Storm General Power Up."

O power of our stars   
  
know our bonded plight  
  
release the weapons to give off light  
  
in the name of Syaoran...Syaoran says  
  
in the name of Sakura...Sakura says  
  
RELEASE...

Key of Valor  
  
Release....

Key of Beauty  
  
Release....

In a flash the Sailor Scouts their generals/prince and the Chosen Ones were ready for battle. The generals' costumes were just like Tuxedo Masks except that they each had a different color undershirt. Kunsite had a sliver shirt. Zoysite had a blue shirt. Jadeite had a red shirt. Nephrite had a green shirt. None of the generals wore hats or carried canes.

"The fast way would be to teleport but it would take more energy and by the looks of it were gonna need all the power we have," said Sailor Mercury.

"But only four of us can fly," said Kunsite.

"That is if Syaoran and crew don't have anything to help that," said Sailor Venus. The Chosen Ones shared a look. Finally Kimari spoke up.

"If we give you wings you'll have to learn on the way and we won't be too much help on the clean up," she explained. Everyone took this under consideration.

"So it between all of us loosing a lot of energy and just you four," said Tuxedo Mask. The Chosen Ones nodded the affirmative.

"I have an idea give them the wings," said Sailor Moon. Everyone looked at her. "Trust me," she said. Everyone nodded. Kimari, Ryu, and Syaoran nodded to Sakura, who sighed and nodded back. She began to twirl her staff around like she was summoning a card before she began the chant.

Element Fly

Hear my cry

And give forth wings to all here

Release

With the power from Ryu, Kimari, and Syaoran, Sakura directed the power to Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, the generals and Tuxedo Mask. In a flash they all had their own pair of white wings.

"Now remember they are like an extra limb now. Any kind of pressure will affect how they work. Now just kick off to get started," said Ryu. Sailor Moon flew into the air followed slowing by each of the scouts and generals. Last to take off was the chosen ones and Tuxedo Mask. Soon people on the ground could see their protectors plus four streak across the sky towards the unknown danger.

"This is Susan Kishita downtown at the location where the dragon and monster child are still rampaging. I have gotten reports that the Sailor Scouts are on their way by wings along with four more companions who are dressed very differently from the Scouts and Generals. So far it has been said that they are two sets of what appears to be twins. There are two girls and two boys. It is unknown where they come from or how they know the Sailor Scouts. This raises the questions, who are the scouts in real life. Maybe they don't come from this world or could they be ordinary teenage girls," she reported. Just then the camera panned into the sky where the scouts, generals, Tuxedo Mask, and the Chosen Ones flew towards the battle field. "This just in the Scouts and Co. have just arrived we hope this battle will turn in their favor. As for the new comers they are dressed in what appears to be traditional Japanese fighting garb. For now we can only hope that this turns out well," she said.

Just then the camera turned to the group who had now landed right in front of the dragon. Everyone was surprised when two more figures appeared.

Cliffhanger. I don't do many you can probably guess who it is though huh. Tell me what you think so far the next chapter is already in the works. Please R&R. YingFaLi003


	8. Chapter 8

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Thanks so much.

Chapter 8

"It is so nice for you to join us in our little parade," said Long after he landed on the dragons head. Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari and Ryu glared at their menace.

"You escaped once Long," said Kimari.

"Don't think that I'll let you off that easily," said Syaoran.

"Ah yes I do have you to thank for my being able to still be alive don't I," said Long. He turned to Sakura. "She is quite beautiful mayhap I shall take possession of her once I destroy Crystal Keep along with the rest of the women you care for," said Long. Sakura smirked.

"You don't have a chance," she said clearly.

"Not a chance in hell of taking any of neither those there nor either one of them," said Ryu. Long glared and tensed up but was restrained by the hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let their words anger you Long," said Beryl. "I know personally what a mistake jumping in anger will cause and don't plan on falling for it again," she said looking at the Scouts and Generals. He eyes soon feel on to Tuxedo Mask.

"Back off," Sailor Moon said through gritted teeth as she floated in front of Tuxedo Mask.

"So the princess wishes to protect her prince is it?" Beryl asked with a smirk.

"You've been dormant a very long time in which we have been challenged in ways you will never understand," said Tuxedo Mask coming up next to Sailor Moon. "My future wife and queen as well as those with us will protect a future we already see clearly," he said. Everyone noticed the vein that twitched in Beryl's neck. She looked to the generals.

"I care not how you four are back alive but I will enjoy turning you back into my slaves again and making you kill your princesses before I painfully kill each one of you," she said.

"Not likely for we are held together by something you will NEVER understand nor possess," said Zoysite.

"I say we get rid of them now," said Ryu.

"Ah ah ah now why would we send there two out here without their fun," said Long.

"Well come back and pick up the pieces and take over the universe that should rightly belong to us," said Beryl. With that they sent up an evil laugh and disappeared which signaled their pets to begin which they did. The group tensed ready for the battle at hand. At once the dragon attacked with his flame breath spewing flames everywhere Mercury and Zoisite reacted fast. Both of them used water attacks.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," yelled Mercury.

"Crystal Blue Water Arrow," yelled Zoysite losing the arrow he had notched in his bow. Immediately he had another waiting. Both of the water attacks lessened the flames but still they came. Kimari and Sakura ran forward both twirling their staffs in front of them fast.

"Shield," they yelled together. The flames rushed towards the group but at the last minute hit an invisible wall and dispersed.

"It is strong to have been able to avoid two water attacks," said Nephrite.

"I sense a very great aura in them both," said Ryu.

"To me it seems that the boy is feeding the dragon his spiritual energy," said Mars. Everyone took this in quickly.

"The dragon is a full monster with no spiritual energy which makes it weaker," said Jadeite.

"But with the boy's energy from the spirit realm its strength increases," said Mina.

"So if we take out the boy the monster will be easy?" Syaoran asked.

"That's seems like it," said Sailor Moon.

"I think I can take him if I could have a diversion," said Syaoran. Tuxedo Masked nodded and flipped his hand and materialized a dozen roses in each hand. He began to throw them at the boy causing him temporary vision loss. By the time his vision was cleared Syaoran was upon him stabbing him in the waist. The boy looked at Syaoran with a look of pure loath before disappearing. Syaoran flew off the monster landing on the ground.

"Earth Halo Surround," yelled Kunsite throwing a disk that looked like some type of rock it widened and slipped over the monster leaving him unable to move his limbs.

"**Fire Daggers Blast," yelled Jadeite crossing his daggers across his chest when he finished his incantation he brought them down. Fire leapt from the blades and raced towards the dragon searing it where they fell.**

**"Thunder Javelin Throw," Nephrite released his attack releasing a javelin of thunder bolts. They hit and shocked the monster.**

"Mars Flame Sniper", Mars released her arrow of fire.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock," Venus yelled using her attack. Last Jupiter released her own thunder attack.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," when she was finished she turned to Sailor Moon who stepped up raising her Crescent Moon Staff.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," she yelled turning the dragon into moon dust. She turned to the rest of the group and sent a smile to everyone. "Good work you guys," she said. Sakura was about to say something but stopped short. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes widened for a moment before she fainted. Syaoran reacting like a worried fiancée would and caught her in his arms. He sent a worried look at all of them. Sailor Moon nodded and lifted her Staff again. In a flash they were gone. Leaving the town thankful yet wondering what had happened. Soon they materialized in Sakura and Syaoran's hotel room. Syaoran quickly placed Sakura in their bed.

"Wow what a nice room," said Mina. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do you and Sakura share that bed, Kimari?" she asked.

"Um no this is Sakura and Syaoran room they share a bed. Ryu and my room are just across the hall," said Kimari. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Ryu, Kimari and Syaoran blushed.

"Look we are engaged plus we aren't to that point yet and don't plan on being there for at least another year," said Syaoran. "So can we please focus on what's wrong with Sakura," he asked. Sailor Mercury stepped forward and pulled out her mini computer. She began to scan Sakura.

"Her vitals are normal it just seems like she is sleeping," said Mercury. Syaoran nodded his eyes never leaving Sakura. All of a sudden he frowned. Then turned to Nephrite.

"She says she needs you for a moment," he said. When he finished Sakura's had shot forward and she pointed a finger at Nephrite who immediately fainted into Tuxedo Masks arms. Jupiter ran over to him along with Mercury.

Jupiter turned hot eyes onto Syaoran. Who just shrugged and snapped his fingers changing back into his school clothes. Everyone realizing that there wasn't anything more they could do followed. Kimari called room service and ordered snacks for everyone to eat while they waited for the latest news.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. I hope you liked it and sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter I had some of you hysteric. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

YingFaLi003


	9. Chapter 9

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Thanks so much. Oh and this chapter is gonna get kinda far fetched so please bear with me cause I can't really think of any other way to explain. Also I would like to say thank you to these very faithful reviewers. Without you I would probably have discontinued this fic.

Ms. Sakura Moon

Mei fa-chan

Emerald Snow

momocolady

Liana Wong

Chapter 8

!!!!!!Sakura & Nephrite's Dream!!!!!!!

"So why did you pull me in here?" asked Nephrite when he came to in the void.

"Sorry for the short notice by I was pulled here by mirror and I think it's trying to show me where Long and Beryl is," said Sakura.

"Oh well lets see," said Nephrite as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the stars and the patterns. Sakura fed him power with her star power. Nephrite's eyebrows knitted together. "The stars a distressed," he said.

"I can tell mine is shuddering," said Sakura. Nephrite narrowed his search to Sakura and Syaoran's stars.

"You and Syaoran's stars are both worried. They say there is a new asteroid with an evil energy, but it moves constantly so none of the stars know where it is," he said breaking off the link. Sakura smirked.

"This is where I come in," she said and waved her staff many times before she began the chant.

Mystic mirror hear my plea

Take on solid shape

And appear here before me

Release...

In a few moments there was a swirl of magical wind. When it stopped Sakura was standing next to the Mirror. They gave each other a smile.

"Mirror this is Nephrite or Nate the one who bestowed you with that power," Sakura explained. Mirror smiled at Nephrite.

"Hi," she said in her soft voice. "You want to see as well?" shed asked. Nephrite nodded. Mirror nodded and expanded her mirror so it wasn't so small. Nephrite and Sakura gasped at what they saw.

It was like they were flying through space before they slowed and rested on a lone asteroid. It radiated with the power of Long and Beryl. They continued onto the asteroid and into a large cave. After a short distance they came into a throne room. Mirror blinked.

"Something is being said," she said. Sakura nodded and released Voice unto the mirror. They were then able to hear the voices.

"You have come back unsuccessful," came Beryl's voice.

"I am sorry my queen but the soul of this child has begun to revive," said the boy.

"This is not to be allowed," said Long as he released his sword. The boy began to back away.

"Please Master do not. I can learn to control it," the boy pleaded. Long paused for a moment.

"I think you have been given ample time to try and control it which you have failed," said Long.

"Therefore you must perish," said Beryl. Long released a band of energy towards the monster. Sakura gasped.

"Mirror retrieve your peaces," she said. Just as the band hit the boy Mirror materialized several shards from thin air.

"Why did you do that?" asked Nephrite confused.

"Because that band of energy would have destroyed the shards therefore hurting Mirror and I," said Sakura as she swooned. Mirror caught her arm and lowered her to the ground. Mirror frowned. Just then the rest of the cards materialized around their master.

"She hid from us again," said Little from her perch on Big's shoulder.

"She didn't want us to worry," said Light as Shadow lifted her into his arms. The rest of the cards stood around them in a circle. Mirror turned to Nephrite as did the rest of the cards. We are going to help our Mistress now. Tell master everything will be ok and be sure to tell them what you saw," she said joining the circle. Nephrite was able to see all of them began to glow pink before he blacked out.

!!!!!End Of Dream!!!!!

"Nate. Nate wake up will you," came Lita's voice.

"Why isn't Sakura waking up," came Kimari's voice.

"She lied to them," he croaked out.

"Lied to who?" asked Serena.

"Syaoran and the cards. She used to much power and hid it from them," he said.

"WHAT?" yelled Kimari, Ryu, and especially Syaoran jolting Nephrite completely out of his sleepy state.

"She used mirror and voice when we were there to hear and see what Long and Beryl was doing. It turns out that they killed the boy because the soul was trying to revive itself. When Sakura noticed that's what they were going to do she made Mirror withdraw the shards just in time so they wouldn't be hurt. Then she fainted. All the cards came and began to do this thing in a circle but they sent me back," he explained. Everyone was quiet before Syaoran growled. He shot a look to Ryu and Kimari which they saw a little too late before Syaoran also fell asleep.

"What happened to him?" asked. Mina. Kimari and Ryu sighed as they put Syaoran completely in the bed.

"He went after her," Ryu said simply. At that moment a green light surrounded both Sakura and Syaoran. A minute later they both began to wake up. Syaoran sat up still growling. Kimari and Ryu noticed and ushered the others out the door.

"Syao-chan don't be mad at me," said Sakura when the door shut. She came up and placed her arms around her waist and laid her head on his back.

"You could have been seriously hurt," said Syaoran a bit gruffly.

"I didn't know it was going to take so much and it all happened so fast," she tried to explain as tears silently when down her cheek.

"If that blast would have hit Mirror you would've been in big trouble," he said. When he didn't hear an answer he cocked an eye in her direction to see another tear fall. With a sigh he pulled her around so she sat on his lap and rocked her.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran I was just so determined to find him so we can get rid of them so we could go home. I can tell you still think it's your fault that they are back and alive and I want you to stop feeling that way," she said quietly as more tears ran down her face. Syaoran looked down at her.

"You did that for me?" he asked. Sakura looked away. Syaoran placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Sakura are you trying so hard for me?" he asked again more softly.

"Yes. I don't like seeing that look of anger and regret whenever Long says a word. I want us to be happy so we can enjoy the rest of our time at Crystal Keep," she said then blushed. "Besides this is the last year we have before you become the Leader of the Li Clan," she said. Syaoran blushed too but hid it by burrowing his face into her hair.

"I didn't care what anyone else thought. Just you Sakura. I thought you didn't like that I save you instead of the whole world, but now I know the truth," he said.

"And I know that next time I include everyone else too," said Sakura. Syaoran smiled and lowered his mouth to hers.

"Wait Right There Brat," came an all too familiar voice.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. This one wasn't much but I wanted to get some information across which I think I did. The next one is coming up soon. Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Thanks so much.

Chapter 10

"Touya you baka," Sakura yelled swinging a fist at the hologram that had appeared on the bed with Syaoran and herself. Touya smiled. Just then the rest of the gang rushed into the room.

"We thought we heard you scream," said Zack.

"It was just the baka," Syaoran muttered. Ryu smirked and Kimari frowned.

"Tomoyo's gonna be mad when she hears you interrupted one of their 'kawaii' moments," she said making Tomoyo's favorite phrase high pitched.

"She'll have to hear about it first," said Touya daring Kimari. Kimari sent him a glare.

"Is there a reason you stopped by?" asked Darien. Touya looked to him.

"Thanks they get me so off track. I was sent here to tell you that Long and Beryl are about to launch a major attack. They gathered about a hundred random souls from the spirit realm. Jakita and Simon report a sighting in the Outer Realm. Also Koji and Haruna said they stopped by Earth and kidnapped a few young people," said Touya. Everyone in the room gasped.

"What's the Outer Realm?" asked Lita.

"It's the name we use for the place we send the evil immortals. You know bad giants, ogres, vampires, and wizards," Ryu explained.

"They really exist?" asked Mina.

"Yep but we take care of the ones who don't want to play by humanities rules and the ones who are chased when they didn't do anything wrong are brought to Crystal Keep," said Sakura.

"Who were the ones kidnapped?" asked Serena. A looked passed through Touya's eyes that no one missed.

"Touya who was it?" asked Kevin.

"Molly, Andrew, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamasaki," he said quietly. Everyone gasped again.

"You guys have to be ready we have no idea what he plans on doing with all these people and spirits," he said before he closed the link

"We'll go and find out," said Nate. Everyone looked at him. Sakura nodded her agreement and stood but wobbled and collapse into Syaoran's arms.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow when Sakura and Syaoran are fully recovered," said Amy. Everyone nodded.

"I'm sorry you guys," said Sakura. Everyone turned to her.

"Why?" asked Rei.

"Because of me we may not be able to save everyone," she said.

"But because of you thinking to use my powers with Mirror we wouldn't know where to look tomorrow," said Nate.

"And because you came to help we don't have to do it alone," said Serena. "Not to mention its fun having another family member's help," she said. Sakura smiled.

"Well lets get something to eat I'm starved," she said. At the mention of food Kimari, Serena and Mina's eyes lit up.

"Well let's get back to my place so I and Nate will whip something up," said Lita. Everyone cased a look to Sakura. Kimari smiled.

"They'll meet us there if that's ok with you," said Kimari releasing her staff. Lita nodded. Syaoran smiled and pulled Sakura into his arms. Kimari waved her staff around the two and in a swirl of magical wind they were gone.

"We'll let's go," said Ryu opening the door for everyone when the last one was in he shut the door. The group of twelve made their way to Lita's house stopping by the store for some ingredients and drinks before they made their way to Lita's place. Before they opened the door they felt the warm aura radiating from the room. They all entered quietly.

"Oh my goodness," said Lita. In her living room was all of the Sakura and Syaoran cards watching Syaoran and Sakura who in the center sofa. They were both surrounded by their auras.

"What are they doing?" asked Lita.

"Their mediating," said Rei.

"All of them?" asked Kevin.

"Yea not only does it revive their power faster but when they do it with the cards it also gives them time to connect in a way they can't the rest of the time," Kimari explained.

"How do we wake them up?" asked Darien.

"Are you sure we can they all look deeply into it," said Serena.

"We never could," said Ryu.

"Well we have to do something it's kinda crowded," said Zack. Just them a small little girl stepped in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Nate noticing the tiny girl first. Everyone turned to her. Kimari and Ryu smiled.

"Hello I am Little Master and Mistress are meeting with the rest but I can do something about it being crowded," she said in a small voice.

"That would be great Little," said Ryu.

"How long have they been at it?" asked Kimari?

"Since we got here," said Little. Kimari nodded. "So do you want me to do something about the room?" asked Little. Ryu nodded. The small girl flew around the room and all of the cards turned small and settled on the coffee table before Sakura and Syaoran. Then she came back to the group. "Can I stay with you?" she asked.

"You won't get lost?" asked Jason. Little smiled and began to grow until she was about the size of a kindergartner.

"This is as big as I can get," she explained.

"Then you are welcome to help," said Mina as she took the little girls hand and lead her into kitchen. The rest of the group followed. Soon they had a full meal going all out. Serena, Mina, and Rei called their homes to tell them they were staying at Lita's for the night and Ryu and Kimari called the hotel to tell them that they and Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't be checking in that night. Little amused the scouts and generals with stories about the cards and their captures and all the fun it was having Syaoran and Sakura as masters.

"It was really something when Mistress caught Sword who had possessed Rika. That was when Master had just arrived and didn't like Mistress but Kero-chan told Mistress what she needed to know to finish it off," Little said proudly.

"Little what have we told you about titles?" asked Sakura from the door way.

"Sorry Mist-Sakura," said Little blushing. Syaoran patted the little girl on the head.

"It ok Little we know how hard it is to change," he said. Little smiled up at him.

"So you're done mediating?" asked Rei. Sakura nodded as the army of cards filed into the room all very tiny.

"They wanted to meet you," Syaoran explained. After introductions it was time to eat. Everyone settled down and ate to their hearts content. Even though the cards didn't need food they were happy to have a taste. When everyone was about to turn in the cards said good night and were forged back into Sakura's staff and Syaoran's sword. Afterward the group came up with their plan of action and settled for a good nights rest all over the living room. Although they were filled with apprehension for the next day they all slept fitfully in the mist of friends.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. I am sorry to say it is coming to an end. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. If you have any suggestions for the ending please mention it in my review. Of course I will mention you in the disclaimer for you contribution. Please R&R. YingFaLi003.


	11. Chapter 11

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Thanks so much.

Chapter 11

Sakura woke up early the next day. She let the sun play against her eyelids before opening them to the bright day that promised to be beautiful. She looked over her shoulder without moving much to see Syaoran still sleeping. She turned a bit more to watch the sun play across is face and in his hair. He looked so peaceful and happy. She loved little moments like this when she could just gaze upon his sleeping face. She let out a quiet sigh and went unto Lita's backyard unknowing she was being watched.

Serena had awaked at the sound of a soft rustling and looked to see Sakura looking intently at Syaoran. She smiled at how much love they showed for each other. She looked over to the side and saw Darien's sleeping face. She could relate to the feeling she knew Sakura was felling at the moment. She turned back in time to see Sakura leave the room and head to the back door. She silently followed her. Sakura was stretching when Serena found her. Sakura looked up and smiled. Serena went and hugged her. Sakura hugged back.

"I've missed you," said Sakura.

"But we've been together for almost a week," said Sakura as they continued to stretch.

"Yeah but when was the last time we could be together without all the secrets?" asked Serena.

"I know what you mean now," said Sakura. They bowed to each other about to start the practice dance they usually did when they were together when someone stopped them.

"Sakura straighten your back," said one voice.

"And you Serena pick your fists up a little," said another. The two girls turned and jumped into the arms of their fathers.

"What none for us?" asked Serenity and Nadesiko from behind them. Sakura and Serena jumped to hug them as well.

"Were you about to practice?" asked Fugitaka. Sakura and Serena nodded.

"Well don't let us keep you. We'll be happy to watch," said Apollo.

"Sure," said Sakura.

"We'll do the shortened version," said Serena. Sakura nodded in agreement. The girls got back into their fighting positions with the tips their fathers had given them. At once they began the dance. Serena began the rhythmic kicks and punches. Sakura responded with her own sequence of blocks and dodges all prearranged for this dance. Soon they switched with Sakura taking the offensive and Serena going to defense. The next part was even more stunning as they added complicated flips and jumps all over the routine. At the end they separated with a back flip before bowing. Around them applause sounded. The rest of the group had come out near the beginning of the dance to watch. Sakura and Serena curtsied. The group turned to the royal couples.

"So what bought you guys here?" asked Mina.

"We wanted to check up on you," said Nadesiko.

"And to make sure you got Touya's message," said Apollo.

"We got it. We found out where they are so we're going there today," said Jason.

"Good. Eriol was right then," said Fugitaka.

"What do you mean" asked Ami. Ryu decided to answer.

"Eriol is the other half reincarnation of Clow Reed right, well he inherited the ability to see the future he must have seen what we seen," he explained

"Tomoyo sent these to you after seeing who set apart you four seemed," Serenity said handing out dress bags to each of the Chosen Ones.

"Are we all ready?" asked Zack.

"It looks like it," said Lita.

"Let us go change and we'll me you guys back here," said Syaoran as the four went back into the house. Sakura and Kimari changed in Lita's room while Ryu and Syaoran changed in the guest room. Outside the scouts and generals transformed. Tuxedo Mask pulled out a rose while the others transformed.

"Moon Eternal Power."

"Venus Crystal Power."

"Mercury Crystal Power."

"Mars Crystal Power."

"Jupiter Crystal Power."

"Earth General Power Up."

"Water General Power Up."

"Fire General Power Up."

"Storm General Power Up."

Just then Sakura, Kimari, Syaoran, and Ryu walked out blushing. Serena began to giggle seeing them first. She was soon followed by the rest of the scouts, generals, also Tuxedo Mask. Nadesiko and Serenity struggled to keep straight faces while Fugitaka and Apollo scowled.

"Mama you probably knew what was in the bags," Kimari wined as she blushed wildly.

"Of course I did. As a matter of fact I helped on the coloration," said Nadesiko.

"You helped?" Fugitaka asked appalled. "I don't think I like our baby girls dressed like that," he stated. Sakura and Kimari were wearing another version of the Sailor Scout uniform. They still had the white but the bows, broaches, boots, skirts and jewelry was different.

Sakura's bows were pink with a thin trim of green. Her super short skirt was also pink. The knee high boots also had a trim of green. Her broach was the symbol of her staff as were her earrings.

Kimari's bows were white with a thin trim of black. Her skirt was also white with a trim of black thicker then on the bows. Her boots were plain white with black heels. Her broach was the same as the symbol on her staff as was her earrings also.

"I don't like it on my daughter in and other friends let alone my nieces," said Apollo.

"Papa I don't like it either but it's not as bad as some of the other things Tomoyo has made before," said Sakura.

"I didn't have a choice over much then seeing how I didn't know about your card capturing," said Fugitaka.

"What about us we look like dorks in these," said Ryu. Syaoran and Ryu were now dressed in tuxedos like the generals and Tuxedo Mask.

Syaoran wore a white suite with a green shirt a shade different from Nephrite's. In his pocket was a small group of cherry blossoms. His sword was strapped at his waist. At his neck was a broach the same as Sakura's.

Ryu was dressed also in a white suit. His undershirt was black. In his pocket he cared a white rose still not in full bloom. His sword was also strapped at his waist. At his neck was a broach the same a Kimari's.

"You guys look right in them but no us," Syaoran said quickly. Ryu nodded in agreement not wanting to offend the other older young men.

"No matter you all look great," said Serenity.

"And we shouldn't be keeping you away from what must be done," said Apollo.

"But do be careful also we've given you a gift but it will only show up when you get there," said Fugitaka.

"And remember we're watching you," said Nadesiko. The group of young people nodded to the older couples. Serenity lifted her sliver crystal in a flash they were moving through time and space towards the amnions force. They knew the time was here and were prepared which was less they could say for their enemy.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. The fight is coming up next after that there will probably be either one or two chapters left. Please R&R for any suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Thanks so much. I will use text for thought talking in this chapter.

Chapter 12

The group soon found themselves looking over a harsh landscape. Everyone was braced for battle not knowing what they would see first. One thing was for certain what the did encounter wasn't what they expected. Venus was the first to notice and squealed in delight.

"We have our very own pair of wings now," she exclaimed.

"That would explain the floaty feeling," said Kunsite.

"How do you know they are yours?" asked Sakura.

"They have our own power laced through them making them feel more natural," said Ami.

"Not to mention the coloration," said Zoysite. Each of the scouts now had their own pair of wings. They were the same size as the Chosen Ones' but they had their own colors.

"We'll let's get going there is an ominous power coming from that direction," said Mars pointing to the large hill which gases were spewing from the top.

"Of course it is Flame," Jadeite using his nickname for him. "The bad guys always pick the scariest places to fight," he explained. Mars shot him a look.

"Maybe someone should go higher to get a better look," said Tuxedo Mask before the two could get into one of their famous argument. The rest of the group shot him an appreciated look.

"I'll go check it out," said Sailor Moon.

"We'll I'll go too," said Sakura. Tuxedo Mask nodded. Everyone watched as they streaked up to the sky soon too high to be seen. The group waited patiently still tense waiting for anything to happen. Too soon Sakura and Serena came back down in a dive.

"Run," she yelled as they both zipped past. The group looked up seeing what had the girls running behind them were a dozen of Long and Beryl's humanoid monster. These were huge insects with not only stingers but pincers as well. The only difference is that they had human faces. It took only a glance before the rest of the group was off as well catching up. Sakura twirled her staff in front of them.

"Voice," she yelled. Just then each of the scouts, Generals and Tuxedo Mask felt a small pop in their ears as they continued to fly. Soon Sakura's voice entered their heads.

I've used Voice so we can communicate without talking, she thought to the rest of the group as she glanced back to see they still had a good lead against the monsters.

That's a good idea, Nephrite told her testing it out.

Ok we need a plan, Sailor Moon thought to the whole group.

Some of us need to lead the monsters off and the rest will go after Beryl, Jupiter thought sending a thunder bolt behind her. All of the monsters avoided it.

It's not gonna be easy, Zoysite.

We'll go, Syaoran spoke for the Chosen Ones. Sakura, Ryu, and Kimari nodded.

I'm going too, said Sailor Moon

If that's the case I'm going as well, said Tuxedo Mask. The rest of the group looked to these six. They knew in the end it would come to this but they would help it along as much as they could.

Fine, said Jadeite.

Mercury can we have some fog to shroud us? Ryu asked as he raised his sword.

At this speed it will only last about ten to fifteen seconds, said Mercury.

When we are cover we shoot up into the air leaving you guys and the decoys I will set up. They will behave as we would but only for a short time by then you'll have to either be winning or occupying the monsters, Syaoran explained. The rest of the group nodded. Sailor Moon nodded to Mercury and Zoysite.

"Mercury fog shroud," Mercury yelled.

Mirror make decoys of the chosen six Syaoran thought out loud. Soon the fog cleared. Everyone looked back to see the monsters coming thought the rest of what remained. They looked to the decoys that looked just like their friends and kept flying sending a quick glance up only to see a small flutter of white before they could see nothing else.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Ryu, Kimari, Syaoran and Sakura flew towards the gas spewing hill at top speed knowing that the battle coming up could mean the lives of all of their friends and families' lives. They continued on their way, soon enough they above the hill.

I think the surprise approach would be nice, Ryu thought to the rest of the group. All of hem nodded.

Kimari will put Sakura, herself and I under stealth and make it seem as if it is only you three, Sakura planned. Everyone thought about the plan and nodded then fell into a dive.

Stealth Surround, Kimari yelled at the last minute. The force of her power blew a hole in the ceiling of the dome of the hid out. When the dust cleared Tuxedo Mask, Ryu, and Syaoran all stood in front of Master Long and Queen Beryl.

"Sorry to drop in unexpected," Tuxedo Mask snarled.

"What is this you three are there with your friends," Master Long spat looking into his globe. Just then the decoys of the three disappeared.

"Being a Chosen One has its advantages," Ryu said through a smirk.

"You have unleashed your last creations on the group and left us here defenseless," Beryl yelled at Long.

"Quiet you shrieking woman you have just blurted out our weakness," Long snapped back before turning to the three men. "No matter it is only three of them here the rest will die while I take care of them," he said. "You ready the attack on Earth," he ordered. Queen Beryl snorted but left anyway. Unknown to her she was being followed.

"You should have kept her at least from a shield," Syaoran said readying his sword. Long growled and lunched at him. Syaoran blocked and countered. Long dodged the attack and landed in time to block Tuxedo Mask's cane before paring Ryu's sword. They continued like this waiting for the first to weaken. Obviously Long's power had increased on his little visits to the other realms.

Beryl made her way down a corridor before coming to a stop in front of a vast door. She pushed at it expecting it to open she was shocked to see that it gave no leeway. She pushed and pulled knowing something must be amiss.

"Try as you might but that door will only open with my loss," Came Sakura's voice from behind her.

"And that's not happening at lease not to my dear cousin," said Sailor Moon.

"Why don't you just make it easy and be stripped of your powers and condemned to the demon realm. I'm sure you'll meet someone there who'll like you," Kimari commented. Beryl turned to them with murder in her eyes.

"You'll never take me alive that is to be certain," she yelled firing a dark blast at them. All three of them split up into the sky grateful for the high ceiling. Kimari readied a blast of her own.

"Then we'll settle with death," she said as she was about to fire the attack.

"Kimari wait," said Sailor Moon. Kimari looked to the other girl confused. "This place is highly unstable a dodged attack can blow it to pieces," she said. Kimari frowned and recalled her attack. Beryl smiled wickedly.

"Good job Sailor Brat but not only this building but also what lies behind this door along with the whole comet," she said.

"Then we'll just have to settle with physical force," said Sakura sending Beryl her Eriol smirk which sent a shiver through not only the Evil Queen but also her two comrades. They got over it at once and charged together.

Once they knew they were a save distance from the hill the rest of the Scouts and Generals slowed down to another part of the asteroid. The fanned out and surrounded the monsters. They had noticed when three of the decoys had disappeared and hoped everything was going well with the rest of their friends. At once they began to attack the monsters after all the faster they finished them off the faster they could help their friends.

Somewhere not too far away worried family and friends stood by watching hoping the outcome would come out good not only for their loved ones but also for the whole entire universe.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journey's Anew. As you can see we are winding down and everything lies in the hope of the three young couples. Please R&R will any suggestions. Thanks YingFaLi003.


	13. Chapter 13

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Also I see that this story is coming to an end and I want to say thank you to all the readers and especially the reviews whose comments make me a better writer.

Chapter 13

The scouts began to attack individual monsters avoiding the rest that weren't engaged in battle at the time. The couples fought back to back with enough space in-between so that their wings wouldn't get tangled, this maneuver also prevented any attack from behind. Their wings were truly a gift enabling them to dodge faster and farther then they had been able to at first.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle," Venus cried immobilizing her monster before she sent her next attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" this attack when through that monster destroying it. The attack continued on to another of the monster who seen it quick enough to block itself. The attack bounced off one of the pinchers before continuing on into the atmosphere leaving the pincher dismantled.

Mercury frowned at how little damage Venus's attack did to the second monster. She was already fighting her second when she noticed how strong she needed to attack. She turned to see her opponent coming back around from her first attack.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," she yelled. The attack hit the monster dead on decapitating it. The rest of the body was still flying her way, she quickly through up another attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she yelled finishing the monster she barely had time to breathe before she was faced with another monster.

Kunsite had seen over his shoulders how Venus was doing. He couldn't say he was very happy about her having to us so many attacks on one enemy but what could he say since he had to do much of the same. He turned to his monster who was heading for him again.

"Shocking Sword Blast," he attacked the monster following that attack with another of the same. The monster exploded into many pieces. His shoulders drooped at the effort but he quickly straighten and looked for the next attack. 'This is going to be a long battle," he thought to his self. 'I hope the others are having better luck,' he thought.

Syaoran, Ryu, and Tuxedo Mask continued to spar against Master Long who was finally showing signs of the battle. But so were the guys. Finally they got their chance when Master Long turned his back to Syaoran to block both Tuxedo Mask and Ryu. Syaoran kicked him forcefully in the back slamming him into a wall. At once all three of them descended upon him.

"I wouldn't do that just now," said Long his hand pointing up to a bubble. Inside were Yamasaki, Molly, and Chiharu. Ryu, Syaoran, and Tuxedo Mask glared at him as they backed away. "Now we are going to do this a little differently," he said as he glared at the three.

Sakura slashed at Beryl's face with her sai. Kimari did the same with her daggers in contrast to Sailor Moon's kicks and punches. They had Beryl on constant defense attacking her one after another.

Kimari you take a high attack and Sakura and I'll go low we'll get her on her back and make her surrender, Sailor Moon sent to her two companions.

Right, they sent back going into the plan. Kimari attacked with a double slash towards Beryl's face. While Sailor Moon and Sakura kicks connected with Beryl's lower abdomen. Kimari's daggers came in contact with Beryl's face putting a long gagged cut on the left side of her face. She fell to the floor with a cry of rage and pain. Sailor Moon began to descend upon her when she stopped her.

"Don't you want to help your little friends," she asked as a bubble materialized between Beryl and the heroines. Sakura, Kimari and Sailor Moon gasped. Inside the bubble were Andrew, Rika, and Naoko. "New Rules now play or they lose," said Beryl. The three girls followed Beryl back to the throne room where they met back up with the guys.

"Ah so they were here as well?" asked Long with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes. They thought to destroy me but they didn't think they would encounter this little set back," said Beryl gesturing to her bubble which had combined with the first.

"Let them go they have nothing to do with this," said Sailor Moon.

"You have us isn't that enough?" asked Ryu.

"That's one thing you don't get. There can never be enough evil," said Long.

"What does that mean?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"It is the reason for our greatest attack," said Beryl. "We plan on attacking the Earth destroying as many as possible. Freeing all of the evil humans you have locked up there," she explained.

"Then with the access we will have when we conquer Crystal Keep we will free all the evil you have kept imprisoned and set them off on the world and the rest of the universe as our own personal army for any reasons we see fit," said Long.

"And let me guess you will rule over the universe for ever?" asked Sakura in a bored voice.

"You certainly talk highly for someone in your position," said Beryl.

"That's because we know this will never work," said Syaoran. The evil pair laughed a menacing laugh.

"And why do you say this?" asked Beryl.

"Because we have friends and family who care deeply for our well being who will do all in their power to right all of your wrongs," said Kimari.

"Ha. Your God and Goddess aren't even as powerful as you four Chosen Ones. That is also to include the secondary God and Goddess and the rest of them. Oh and let's not forget the moon royalty. It is strange that you have all exceeded your parents and friends yet are rendered helpless at the thought of losing your friends," Long said. The group took this in quickly. A flicker of dread moved through them before it died out. They knew they couldn't give up after so much. Not when the future they saw looked so bright.

We will give them one good attack, Sailor Moon thought to the others.

That may fracture the asteroid plus what about our friends they'll die in those bubbles," Kimari thought.

Let us take care of the bubbles, Came a familiar voice.

Do it now or never, Came another voice.

"Fine," said Kimari. The others nodded. Before they sent there attack at the same time.

"In the name of Beauty," Kimari yelled.

"In the name of Valor," Ryu yelled.

"In the name of Earth," Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"In the name of my Star," yelled Syaoran.

"In the name of my Star and the Moon," yelled Sakura

"In the name of the Moon," yelled Sailor Moon.

At once the Generals teleported to the bubbles, which were shielding the evil duo, and slicing them open before teleporting the hostages away just at the six combined super attack slammed in to the now defenseless Long and Beryl. The two screamed in agony, pain, and rage at an attack failed. The girls who couldn't watch as their bodies were dismantled and dissolved into dust hid their faces in the chests of their fiancées' or boyfriends' chests until the chamber was empty except our heroes and a pile of moon dust. They group let out a sigh of relief at the thought of at the end of a journey anew.

Finished???

OF COURSE NOT

Just then the whole room began to shake. The group immediately too to the air, with the unconscious hostages, dodging falling stones and hot wisps of gasses. Soon they found them outside the hill yet the asteroid kept shaking. The group put their unharmed friends a save distance away where nothing would do them harm before looking to Mercury for some kind of explanation.

"During the course of the battle the asteroid has been heading towards Earth and now were on a collision course," she said. Everyone turned to see their home planet coming closer and closer.

"How much time do we have?" asked Mars.

"Less then three minutes and counting," she said.

"I can't stop it that fast. I may not be able to stop it at all, it is huge," said Sailor Moon. The group thought as they tried not to panic.

"What about with our powers?" asked Venus.

"And ours too," put in Jadeite. Sailor Moon shook her head.

"Even if it is enough the crystal may not be able to hold it all by itself. It could explode," she explained. Everyone was quietly watching doom approach. Sakura stepped forward and took the top ornament off her staff.

"I'll help," she insisted everyone looked at her. She went and stood next to Sailor Moon. "I can help. You are my cousin by blood. I have a blood connection to the moon therefore to the Silver Crystal if just a little connection and if I'm not mistaken that could count for everything," she said. Everyone took this in slowly looking for any flaws.

"We have about a minute," said Amy. "And my readings say that there is a trace of the Silver Crystal make up in Sakura's crystal star which says that what she says should work it the crystals could help at all," she analyzed.

"Fine," said Sailor Moon looking at her cousin. Sakura sent her a smile.

"Let's do it," said Sakura. Sailor Moon nodded and together they faced the huge blue planet which was coming closer and closer. Together they held out their crystals. Their friends behind them began to send the two their powers.

"Earth General Power,"

"Fire General Power,"

"Water General Power,"

"Storm General Power,"

"Venus Crystal Power,"

"Mars Crystal Power,"

"Mercury Crystal Power,"

"Jupiter Crystal Power,"

"Earth Power"

"Syaoran Star Power,"

"Power of Beauty,"

"Power of Valor,"

As each of them sent their powers their clothes began to change. The Scouts now wore their princess dresses they had wore on the moon kingdom. The Generals now wore the outfits they wore when they were also happy on the moon kingdom. Tuxedo Mask had converted to his princely wear and armor. Kimari now wore a sleeveless floaty white dress. Ryu now wore a black tailed dress jacket with a white shirt underneath with black slacks. Syaoran now wore the same type of outfit he had worn when he had played the prince in their elementary play except now it was all white.

"Sliver Crystal Power," yelled Sailor Moon. As her crystal burst forth with power she changed into her princess form.

"Silver Star Crystal Power," Sakura yelled the same time as Sailor Moon. Her dress also changed. She now wore a off the shoulder white dress of the same material and make as Serenity's. Instead of arm cuffs only the sleeves that were wore at her shoulder covered her arms. In the front of the dress instead of circles were gold stars.

Together the braced themselves against the still trembling ground pouring all the energy of the crystals and their friends into the effort of stopping the asteroid from hitting the Earth. The asteroid began to slow slightly. Sakura and Serenity fought to keep the power up and not buckle from the force. Suddenly from behind strong arms wrapped around both of them of them steadying their arms and giving them something more sturdy to brace against. Syaoran and Endymoin had come from behind to help them through this last challenge to the end. With a new effort and comfort they put force the last of their power. Just then two things happened. The asteroid streaked pass Earth just barely and both crystals cracked splitting a fracture through them. Sakura and Serenity's eyes went blank and they fell into a dead faint right into the arms of them men the loved. Immediately they were surrounded by concerned friends.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Journeys Anew. It was mean of me to do like that before the earthquake but I couldn't help my self. Please forgive me. Oh but what about Sakura and Serenity now that the world is safe. Stay posted for the final chapter of Journeys Anew. Thanks again.

Ying Fa Li003


	14. Chapter 14

Journeys Anew

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. I do own a few characters of the story. I would like to give a special thanks to Ms. Sakura Moon for thinking up the transformations and attacks for the Generals. Also I see that this story is coming to an end and I want to say thank you to all the readers and especially the reviews whose comments make me a better writer.

Chapter 14

Syaoran and Endymoin quickly lay the two down. Amy began to run her scanner over them. While she did Zoysite checked their vitals. Soon they both had an explanation.

"Their pulses are close to nonexistent their breathing almost too shallow to tell," Zoysite said grimly.

"What are you saying?" asked Kimari tears forming in her eyes.

"They're dying as we speak," he said softly. Everyone gasped.

"What can we do?" asked Endymoin.

"Nothing," said Amy. "Their crystals have been fractured. Luckily they haven't shattered or their lives would have been forfeit right away. We don't have the power to revive them right now all we can do is ride this thing until we do," she explained.

"That could take forever," said Venus.

"Yes unfortunately," said Zoysite.

"This will not do at all," said a voice from behind them. There stood Eriol in a nice silk long sleeved high necked shirt with a pair of silk slacks. Kimari jumped up with a strangled cry.

"Oh Eriol it's terrible we can't wake them up," she said she said. Eriol looked to Syaoran and Endymoin who both looked at him with a lost look in their eyes.

"We have a plan we hope will work," he said giving them hope that clearly showed in their eyes. The others gathered their friends who had been used in the attack and went back to Eriol. Syaoran and Endymoin stood with the girls carried bridal style. Eriol lifted his sun moon staff and in a flash the group was gone. Eriol first stopped on Earth where they left each of the hostages in their homes in bed before they were transported to Crystal Keep. Once there the groups powered down except for Sakura and Serenity who life was still hanging on by a string. The first to greet them was Nadesiko and Serenity who came at a full run. The others were right behind them. Tomoyo was already dissolved in tears. Kimari went to her immediately and enveloped her in a hug.

"Come we have the informatory ready for them," said Nadesiko after taking one look at her little girl. Syaoran and Endymoin went right after her. Serenity walked along with Endymoin here eyes worried. They quickly sat them down on the beds as Fugitaka and Apollo came up with their wives. The rest of the group stood back. Yelan, Leo, and Sonomi stayed.

"Why don't you go freshen up I'm sure you will all need it," said Yelan. Syaoran looked as if he was going to argue but a swift look stopped him and Endymoin at once. Ryu and Kunsite pulled the two out the room.

As they waited the scouts, generals, Darien, Syaoran, Ryu, and Kimari showered before they met in the dining room to try to eat lunch. The scouts, generals, and Darien were introduced to the rest of the Chosen Ones. They also caught up with the Outers, Starlights, and Chris. They were just finishing off the details when Crystal entered the room.

"Their Highnesses have finished and retire to their rooms. The procedure left them slightly drained. They suggest that everyone take a short rest for there will be a meeting this evening," she said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before departing. Syaoran and Endymoin stayed until everyone left. Crystal smiled and hugged Syaoran around the waist.

"Their Highnesses have expressed that you may want to see them. If you will follow me I'll talk you to them but they will be asleep for some time," Crystal explained. She took them to the room where the girls had been changed. Sakura now wore a pair of pink slacks with a green long sleeve high neck shirt with pink cherry blossoms scattered around it. Serena now wore a long sleeve white dress that stopped about her calf. The boys quickly went to their sides.

"At least she didn't do it by herself this time," Syaoran said.

"I was so scared she wouldn't make this time," said Darien. "Unlike all the other times we had someway to help her right away but this time I thought I would really lose her," he said. They stayed a while longer before departing leaving a kiss on their foreheads. They retired to their rooms for a short rest filled with dreams of their beloved.

Sometime that evening everyone was awakened from their rest by servants who told them that dinner was ready. All of them freshened up before heading down to dinner. They all met up in the hall and walked down together.

"So how were they when you went down?" asked Hotaru as they walked down one of the many corridors of the castle.

"They were sleeping," said Darien.

"They'll probably sleep until sometime tomorrow," said Syaoran as they rounded the corner to the dining hall. The two footmen at the door bowed before opening the double doors. Beyond those doors they met the eyes of the two people they didn't expect to see at all, King Endymoin and Neo Queen Serenity.

"How?" asked Setsune the first recovering from the shock.

"Just a drop by," said Endymoin.

"Is there something wrong in the future?" asked Nate.

"Oh no quite the opposite really," said Neo Serenity "I just wanted to congratulate you all," she said. The group thanked them but was still curious.

"Your Highnesses are you sure it is safe that both of you should have left I'm quite sure around this time of the year we are all on our own planets," said Amara. Serenity cringed at the formality.

"Don't worry Amara everything is being taken care of," said Endymoin.

"You didn't leave Rini in charge did you?" asked Lita.

"Of course not Lita she's still grounded from her last excursion," said Neo Serenity. The scouts and generals racked their minds at who else could run Crystal Tokyo.

"Who are you guys haggling now?" came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Sakura and Serena.

"What are you doing up?" Syaoran asked right away.

"This can't be good for your recovery," said Amy.

"You go back to bed this instant," said Queen Serenity and Nadesiko. But the two were staring at their new guests.

"Hey Serena she looks just like you," said Sakura natively, everyone in the room sweatdropped. Serena put her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Sakura do you remember me telling about my future daughter and all of that?" Serena asked. Sakura nodded.

"Oh so you must be Rini," said Sakura. Everyone fell anime-style. Queen Serenity shook her head.

"I didn't think it could be that bad," she murmured to herself as she walked up to Sakura. She held out her hand which Sakura automatically shook "Hello Sakura I am Serena years from now in a future where I and Endymoin rule as Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymoin," she explained. A light went off in Sakura's head.

"I get it now. Should I bow or something?" she asked.

"Oh no we hate formality," said Endymoin. Sakura nodded.

"Well we must be going we don't want to cause any rips in time," said Serenity.

"Already?" Sakura asked. The royal couple nodded.

"Yes we should get Crystal Tokyo off yo- that is the sitters' hands," said Endymoin. The group nodded. Sakura looked back to Neo Serenity and they met eyes. At once images flew before her eyes and she swayed. Everyone gasped as Syaoran caught her.

"You shouldn't be up," he said. Sakura didn't answer but only look back to Neo Serenity.

The future is bright, Sakura sent to Serenity.

That it is but let's keep it quite. Your future self wanted to come but Syaoran wouldn't let you leave he there with Rini alone, Serenity sent back Sakura nodded.

"Maybe I can help," she said. She touched Serena's forehead where he moon sign blazed for a moment. Next she went to Sakura. She placed her fingers on her forehead and to everyone's surprise a star with the moon sign blazed. Serenity brought her hand back.

"It showed up when I woke up and reached out to the cards then when I ended the link it went away," said Sakura quietly. Neo Serenity smiled.

"Well we must be on our way. Thanks for everything," she said. Endymoin took his wife's hand and in flash they were gone. The group composed themselves and went to dinner. There they discussed their plans for the rest of the vacation, which was filled with friends, fun, family, and love until it was over and everyone returned to their normal duties.

A year later Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari, Ryu, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, Ling, Jakita, Simon, Koji, and Haruna graduated high school. Syaoran, Sakura, Kimari, and Ryu were married that summer before college. The others waited a year after. Between college Syaoran and Sakura took over the Li Clan. They all attended different colleges but kept in touch with the scouts and generals as well as with each other. The summer after their senior year Serena and Darien got married. A day later the scouts and generals were all married and a massive wedding. After their honey moon they came back to Tokyo to settle down as did the others.

One day Serena was visited by Neo Queen Serenity who told her it was time for Crystal Tokyo to be born. Serena released the power of the crystal and the whole world slept in a blanket of crystal undisturbed for a thousand years. After which the Scouts and Generals emerged as Queens and Kings of their planets and Serena and Darien as Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymoin rulers of Earth. On Crystal Keep Nadesiko, Fugitaka, Yelan, and Leo stepped down from head gods and goddesses and Sakura, Syaoran, Kimari, and Ryu took their places. Sakura and Syaoran were named seconds to Crystal Tokyo for an occasion that the Queen and King were out of attendance. With such happiness reigning thought out the universe it was a true end to their Journeys Anew.

Finished. Yay. I am so proud of my self. I would like to thank all of you who have read this fic and review. Thanks for your inspiring words and hints. Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me through my writer's blocks and look out for more of my work. Thanks again. Ying Fa Li003


End file.
